Nunca te dejaré ir
by Akira.Lalaurie
Summary: La situación se le iba de las manos, su cuerpo se iba desgastando más y más... y su tiempo con aquella persona se acababa, aún mantenía las esperanzas... "¿Es tan poco el tiempo para volver a sentir el amor?" DenxNor... AU
1. Inicio

Nueva historia, espero les agrade, pues, la historia es bien cliché, pero, quise intentarlo, dénle una oportunidad n.n

La historia ya está planeada, ya sólo falta plasmarla, denme paciencia, quedará muy triste y próximamente sabrán porqué... -see, soy mala(?)-

Antes de empezar, aclaraciones con los nombres:

**Noruega:** Lukas Bondevik  
**Islandia:** Emir Stirsson  
**Dinamarca:** Christensen Andersen

Ahora, intentaré no hacer muy cortos los capis porque creo que sí actualizaré bien lento, además de que el servidor no me permite actualizar x.x

¡Ahora a disfrutar! Espero... (?)... si no les gustó les regreso su dinero 8D...(?)

* * *

- Hermano, oye, ¿me estás escuchando? – el islandés zarandeaba del hombro al rubio que se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, apoyado de manos sobre la superficie de madera, posando a manera de pensamiento.

- No, no te ignoro, pero, ya sé que me dirás, y te adelanto la respuesta, no. – el noruego no volteó a ver al islandés que se mostraba irrealmente impotente, decía irreal, porque normalmente el frío y sin emociones islandés era así, sin emociones.

El islandés estaba parado mirando hacia el noruego, quien le daba completamente la espalda sentado en ese escritorio. Se encontraban en medio de una muy inusual y a la vez, cotidiana discusión.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Estás hiriéndolo, y estás hiriéndote tú mismo, ¿acaso quieres que acabe mal? – el noruego dio un giro en su mismo eje, ya que la silla era de escritorio, para ver a su hermano que seguía hablándole, lo miró fijamente, sin levantarse de la silla.

- Sí, si te entiendo, por eso digo que no, yo no… - el noruego torció la boca y miró hacia otro lado, sabía que esa decisión no era fácil. Ellos dos lo sabían.

- ¿Tú qué? ¿Tienes miedo que no lo acepte? ¿Qué sienta que le has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? ¿No lo comprenda y se ale…? –el noruego golpeó el escritorio, con puño cerrado y se levantó, tapando sus ojos con sus largos flequillos.

- No hables más… ya entendí, perfectamente… así es, tengo miedo… esto no es fácil, ¿sabes?... ¡No comprendes por lo que estoy pasando!... Incluso si se lo dijera a él… - en eso, un ruido proveniente de la puerta captó la atención de ambos hermanos escandinavos.

- Si me dijeras… ¿qué? – el danés se había asomado por la puerta, con pinta de haber llegado recién.

**_2 años atrás._**

- ¡Maldita sea, volví a reprobar Derecho Fiscal! ¡Algo tiene esa maldita maestra contra mí! – exclamaba un chico rubio, muy escandaloso en los pasillos, sosteniendo con ambas manos una hoja de papel blanca, teniéndola frente a él.

- ¡Tendré que quedarme estudiando para mi examen de recuperación el fin de semana! ¡No podré salir a las fiestas! – se quejaba a lo que su compañero, como él mismo se autodenominaba, le ponía una mano en su hombro, tratando de calmarlo.

- Ya, ya Christensen, eso te pasa por no estudiar y pasarte acosando a todos – decía el chico, otro rubio de lentes que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Qué? Eso no era acoso, simplemente las estaba siguiendo y asegurándome de que nadie les robara sus cosas… ¿acaso no hacen eso en Suecia? – decía retando al rubio más alto.

- En Suecia no hacemos cosas que nos hagan ver estúpidos, ¿por qué?... ¿En Dinamarca sí? – un aura amenazante se apoderó de esa zona del pasillo, mientras los dos rubios se intercambiaban miradas cada vez más aterradoras.

Esos dos eran amigos, pero a la vez se odiaban, solamente ellos se entienden.

- Chris, compórtate, pareces de preescolar. – un chico de cabello rubio cenizo apareció, tenía los ojos azul apagado, y su mirada transmitía frialdad, frialdad que podría congelar a cualquiera. Menos a ellos.

- ¡Ah, Lu! – soltó al sueco y corrió con el otro chico, quien se alejaba mientras el otro trataba de acercársele, sin éxito.

- No me digas Lu y… ¿qué es todo este alboroto y pleito que están haciendo? – dijo refiriéndose también al sueco, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, y le indicó con la mirada hacia las manos del danés, mostrándole la hoja de papel. El chico siguió la indicación y miró la hoja, la cual arrebató de sus manos y se dispuso a leerla.

- Eh… ¿otra vez reprobaste esta materia? – se palmeó la frente decepcionado y mirando con lástima al danés que se disponía a lanzarle una de sus explicaciones bien ensayadas, porque ya prevenía que su amigo lo reñiría por eso.

- ¡E-e-es que, esa maestra del mal me odia, no ve que hago lo que puedo! ¡Y no se da cuenta de que si no me gradúo por esa estúpida materia el mundo no podrá ver al sexy abogado que seré! – el otro chico, que al parecer era de Noruega, prestó cero atención al otro rubio que intentaba explicarle.

- Eso no me dice el porqué de tu fallo, no saldrás este fin de semana, tendrás que estudiar… qué mal… y había una buena fiesta, creo que iré con Tino. – sabía que eso molestaba al danés, en realidad no iría a esa fiesta si el danés llegara a ir.

- ¡Ah, pero Luuuu! No me hagas eso… - ahora es cuando empezaba a hablar como bebé, de igual forma el noruego lo ignoró y se dirigió al sueco.

- Bien Berw, ya me toca clase, nos vemos a las 2 para ir a recoger a Emir… y… - el noruego fue interrumpido. – Eh, hoy no podré llevarte a recoger a tu hermano, tengo que quedarme en el campus, hay proyecto y saldré tarde… lo siento. – El noruego puso un rostro de preocupación, hacía unos días se echó a perder su automóvil y no tenía como ir a recoger a su hermano.

- Rayos, claro, no importa, gracias Berw… - decía totalmente preocupado, se puso de espalda e hizo que pensaba. - ¿Qué haré?... Tendré que decirle a Emir que me espere, porque el camión tarda demasiado en llegar hasta allá, pero… - decía, cuando de pronto a Christensen se le paró el oído, y fue tras el noruego.

- Oye, Lu… yo puedo llevarte… hoy salgo a la 1, ¡pero puedo esperarte!... –decía como tentándolo, pero el noruego seguía hablando, e _ignorándolo_.

- Ah, pero no traje dinero para el bus, y no quiero deberle más dinero a Tino… ¿será que vaya caminando?... – el danés se dio cuenta de su jueguito, pero siguió insistiendo.

- Eh, Lukas… yo tengo auto, un super auto y oh, casualidad, alcanzamos 4 personas en él ¿no te parece conveniente? Y además, llega hasta la escuela de Emir, ¿qué conveniente no? – decía y sonaba como vendedor ambulante. El noruego hacía rato que había escuchado al danés, pero no quería aceptar, de hecho, esperaba a que el sueco cambiara de parecer.

Pero no lo logró.

Suspiró y se dio media vuelta, topándose con el grandote. – Bien, acepto anko… pero sólo sí… - fue interrumpido.

- ¡Qué bieeeeen! – el danés cargó al más liviano en un abrazo e inmediatamente lo soltó.

- Sólo si evitabas hacer eso… idiota. – se arregla el cabello y se reacomoda su broche que se había caído tras el agitado 'abrazo'.

- Bien, es todo, llego tarde a mi clase, nos vemos Berw… y anko. – hace un saludo con la mano y se va por el pasillo.

- Haa… - hace un suspiro y deposita su mirada perdida en el camino que recién acababa de recorrer el noruego. – Ey… - interrumpió el sueco. – Te gusta Lukas. – dijo afirmándolo, a lo que el otro respondió con una cara de terror.

- ¿Qué has dicho?... ¿Insinúas que soy gay? No porque tú lo seas yo lo seré… - el otro lo miró con ojos matadores, a lo que le causó un escalofrío al otro rubio, quien estaba dispuesto a retractarse de lo que había dicho.

- Bromeo, tengo clase, hasta luego. – el sueco se alejó en el pasillo y se dirigió a su respectivo salón universitario.

- Buuff… eso me asustó un poco, pero, ¡no importa! Después de todo soy el rey – canturreó mientras se dirigía ahora al auditorio de la universidad, le tocaba clase, a la cual, ya había llegado tarde.

Tres horas más tarde, las clases ya habían acabado, el noruego se dirigía a la entrada con la mochila al hombro, en realidad no llevaba muchas cosas, después de todo, todo lo que necesitaba para psicología se encontraba en la biblioteca del colegio.

El danés se encontraba apoyado en los muros de las escaleras de la puerta principal, mirando su celular, cuando volteó hacia la entrada y vio a Lukas, fue que guardó el celular y lo llamó.

- ¡Ey, Lu, aquí estoy! – lo llama agitando el brazo de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo y de ser posible, de adelante hacia atrás. – ¡Vamos Lu, que Emir se enojará si llegamos tarde por él! – El noruego sólo pedía que el danés se callara, ya que todo el alumnado de cuarto semestre se había quedado viéndolo directamente a él y después al danés ruidoso.

- Idiota, te dije que evitaras llamar la atención… - regañó discretamente, mientras que, también discretamente, se tapaba la cara con un libro que tenía en su mochila y caminaba al auto del danés, uno rojo brillante y deportivo.

El danés fue a su respectivo lugar y abrió los seguros para abrir las puertas.

- Adelante mi príncipe. – canturreó el danés, a lo que el noruego le devolvió una mirada amenazante, pero sin más, se subió y cerró la puerta, de igual forma hizo el danés.

El inicio del camino avanzó sin más, ellos dos escuchando una canción ridícula en la radio, hasta que el noruego se hartó y le cambió de estación.

- Hay Lu, creí que te gustaba esa canción, ya me habías preocupado. – burló el danés, sabía que al noruego no le gustaba esa música, 'se la pasaba escuchando gritos ahogados' se refería a la música Black y Heavy Metal que le gustaba.

No recibió respuesta del noruego, siguió el camino de cómo estaba al inicio, en silencio. Quería buscar algún tema para platicar, pero no se le ocurría. El noruego tenía apoyado su brazo en la ventana y su rostro apoyado a la vez en su puño, mirando hacia afuera. El danés observaba de reojo al otro chico y se percató de algo que le llamó la atención.

- Oye Lukas… ¿qué tienes…? – el noruego atendió a su llamado, y vio que el otro rubio observaba su muñeca, que estaba moretoneada, al darse cuenta de esto, jaló la manga de su chamarra y ocultó el moretón.

- No, no es nada… -decía algo nervioso. – Fue una torpeza mía el otro día, no te preocupes por ello. – Silencio de nuevo, el danés prefirió no insistir y siguió mirando su camino.

Que el noruego se moviera de su posición anterior le indicó al danés que ya habían llegado. Se acercó a la banqueta y dejó que el rubio se bajara del coche. Se asomó y pudo ver que el hermano del ojiazul ya estaba en la entrada esperando a su hermano.

Pudo ver que hablaban ahí, y le indicaba hacia el auto, el pequeño chico se asomó y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.

Ambos hermanos entraron, el noruego adelante y el peliblanco atrás.

- Hola… - dijo muy seriamente el chico, sin mirar a los ojos al otro quien ya se había dado vuelta.

- Hola Emir, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?... – no recibió respuesta. Se volteó de nuevo, arrancó el coche y se fueron.

Dejó a ambos hermanos en su casa y se fue ahora a la suya.

- No estoy muy convencido… ¿qué le pasa a Lu?... – dijo al aire recordando esos moretones que tenía en la muñeca.

En la casa del noruego y el islandés, sí, es islandés, nació en Islandia y es de padre islandés, sólo que él y su hermano comparten madre.

- Emir, si me necesitas, estaré en mi habitación… dormiré temprano hoy. – para sorpresa del peliblanco, quien para asegurarse de su definición de 'temprano' checó su reloj, y se sorprendió al ver que eran apenas las dieciocho horas… o seis de la tarde.

- He-hermano… son las seis apenas… ¿ya te irás a dormir?... – puso una cara de preocupación y observaba como su hermano subía lentamente las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

- Sí, hoy no me siento muy bien… nos vemos. – entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

El islandés se quedó muy preocupado, miraba la puerta y luego caminó hacia la cocina, era hora de comer algo.

- Otra vez… -puso un gesto preocupado y entró a la cocina.

* * *

Bueno, quizás este capítulo me quedó muy feo, pero, no quise decir tan de pronto de qué tratará la historia, ya en el segundo se enterarán x3... y sí, habrá mucho romance, muchísimo, haré aparición oficial de Tino para que se empareje con Berwald... y-y-y Noruega, Islandia y Dinamarca... pues... ya verán x3

Au revoir!~~


	2. Al final si iré a esa fiesta

Muchas gracias por los reviews! q2(?)... jeje, este capítulo me quedó muy largo, discúlpenme por eso.

Aquí el segundo capi, intentaré introducirlos más a la historia central, y todo el drama que llegará en los siguientes capítulos, espero no haberlos aburrido en el primero.

En este capítulo Noruega va a la fiesta para acompañar a Tino, y fastidiar a Dinamarca. Pero ocurren ciertas cosas en esa fiesta que detonan ciertos sucesos y sentimientos negativos en nuestros protagonistas. Suecia y Noruega conversan.

Intentaré subirlos semanalmente si es que no me friega la escuela, en fin, disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío.

* * *

_**Sábado 2 de Abril de 2009. Al final si iré a esa fiesta.**_

El noruego bajó las escaleras desde su habitación, y se encontró a su hermano sentado en la mesa del comedor, dándose pequeños golpecitos con el lápiz en su cabeza.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —preguntó asomándose para ver lo que el otro hacía. Emir volteó a verlo y regresó de nuevo su mirada a su libreta.

—Tarea… —le respondió, aún dándose golpecitos en la cabeza con el lápiz y escribiendo de a ratos algo en la libreta.

—Parece que necesitaras ayuda… —le dijo el noruego sin cambiar de expresión. Alejándose de su hermano y caminando hacia el baño.

—Y tú parece que fueras a una cita —le contestó sin dejar de mirar a su libreta, ahora apoyándose de su puño y continuando con su tarea.

El noruego salió del baño y se apoyó de la mesa. —Tienes las manos tensas, me miras a ver constantemente, ese movimiento que haces con el lápiz, de golpearlo en la mesita, muestra ansiedad, y el que no contestes nada significa que no sabes ni qué hacer… —le soltó a su hermano quien lo vio con fastidio.

—Oye, no te creas el psicólogo, todavía te faltan varios años para que te gradúes —se quejó y regresó su vista a la tarea.

Silencio, que fue interrumpido por el peliblanco.

—¿Me ayudas? —pidió a su hermano, aún dándole la espalda. El noruego sonrió victorioso, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba.

—¿Qué tarea es? —preguntó, ahora acercándose más al pequeño.

—Tarea de física —admitió. —Ah, lo siento, no es mi rama. —el noruego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar sus llaves colgadas. La reacción del islandés le pareció muy graciosa.

—¿Qué? —se levantó de su lugar y le habló al camino que recién acababa de recorrer el noruego. —¿Entonces por qué me ofreciste tu ayuda? —le replicó.

—Nunca te ofrecí mi ayuda, te dije que 'pareciera que necesitas ayuda' más no la mía – le respondió y aclaró, a molestia del islandés, quien de un sentón regresó a su posición anterior y se dirigió de nuevo a su tarea.

—Hmmm… —refunfuñó y siguió con esa tarea. —Y bien… ¿a dónde vas tan arreglado? No creo que te hayas vestido así nada más para pasearte por la casa —dijo sin mirarlo, el noruego salió de la cocina con las llaves del auto que odiaba conducir.

—Voy a la fiesta que hay en casa de Gilbert, el albino molesto de aquella vez —le dijo deteniéndose en la sala.

—Ah, ¿el ricachón que su casa parece hotel? ¿El que tiene un hermano que parece capitán de guerra? —dijo dirigiéndose ahora al noruego, observándolo.

—Sí, ese… Tino me pidió que lo acompañara, además, le dije al idiota de Chris que iría para molestarle, debería hacerlo para no quedar como un idiota. —dijo admitiéndolo al fin, eso le pasaba por decir cosas para molestar al danés, pero que también terminarían fastidiándolo a él.

—En realidad, quedaste como un completo idiota ahora, pero bueno, la casa del sujeto ese es gigantesca, la fiesta se ha de poner interesante —dijo con algo de envidia, él tenía que hacer tonta tarea de preparatoria mientras su hermano se iba a una de esas fiestas universitarias que a todo chico le gustaría asistir, menos a su hermano.

—En fin, diviértete. No te esperaré porque sé que llegarás tardísimo. —le dijo asintiendo, su hermano lo miró y sacó su juego de llaves para posteriormente cerrar la casa para cuando salga.

—Claro, hay comida en el horno, cena eso cuando tengas hambre y no hagas tonterías. —el islandés iba a replicar pero el noruego ya había cerrado la puerta con llave, y pudo escuchar el sonido del motor del auto de su hermano, alejándose cada segundo.

El islandés se quedó ahí por un rato y luego se sentó en el sofá de la sala y miró la foto que tiene de él con su hermano, y el danés.

—Disfrutando estas últimas fiestas… quién lo hubiera imaginado… —dijo con tono serio mientras miraba el rostro de su hermano en la foto, y para luego dirigirse al rostro del danés.

—Creo que él es… el único que no lo sabe… —dijo para levantarse de ahí y dirigirse a la cocina. —Tengo hambre. —exclamó y entró a la cocina.

Mientras en otra parte, el noruego ya había llegado a la fiesta, no le costó llegar a la casa, más bien, llegó lo más rápido que pudo porque odiaba conducir.

Estacionó y se dirigió a la entrada, al parecer muchísima gente de la universidad estaba llegando. Pudo ver a su compañero coreano, junto con su hermano gemelo apático, ese chico le agradaba. Vio también al ruso, acompañado del estonio y lituano, al parecer dejaron solo al pequeño letón que rondaba en la prepa con su hermano, y a muchas personas más, hasta le pareció escuchar el alboroto de los hermanos italianos ya dentro de la casa.

—¿Cómo pueden hacer tanto ruido? Y a pesar de eso… escucharse con toda la música altísima. —se pasó una mano por la frente, y en ese momento vio las marcas de su muñeca. Bajó rápidamente su mano para ocultar esas marcas con el borde de las mangas de su abrigo.

—Diablos… el abrigo que traje es demasiado corto. —se maldijo a sí mismo, pero después comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, donde todos estaban pasando.

Entró a la fiesta y se encontró con un montonal de gente, habían demasiados compañeros del campus, esperaba que asistir a esta fiesta no estuviera en los planes del danés, tenía una materia que pasar y mucho por estudiar.

—¡Lukaaaas! —escuchó que alguien le hablaba, no sabía cómo había escuchado eso, con todo el ruido que había, pero se giró y encontró al finlandés a un lado suyo.

—Tino, ¿desde qué hora estás aquí? —le preguntó y notó que el sueco también estaba tras él, torció la boca. —Hola Berw… me sorprende verte a ti también. —el sueco levantó las cejas.

—Lo mismo digo… —lo miró serio y luego hubo un momento de silencio, silencio entre comillas, puesto que en la fiesta había muchísimo ruido. El finlandés notó la tensión.

—Eh eh… y bien, ya que estamos aquí vamos a divertirnos. —los agarró a ambos del brazo y los jaló llevándolos hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

—Oye Tino ¿y no has visto a Gilbert pasearse por aquí? —le preguntó el noruego, el anfitrión de la fiesta normalmente se pasearía por todo el lugar y saludaría a todos sus invitados.

Pero éste era Gilbert.

—Ah, sí, hace un rato. —contestó Tino. —Pero después desapareció… quién sabe a dónde habrá ido. —admitió pensativo, y después recobró y miró hacia adelante. —¡Ah, miren!... —apuntó una gran mesa blanca alargada. —Hay varios licores de varios países, vi unos suecos y unos finlandeses. —el noruego levantó las cejas, al igual que el sueco, a pesar de él tener un vaso de trago en su mano.

El noruego iba a agarrar un vaso de algún licor, pero luego sintió la mirada del sueco sobre él.

—No debería tomar… —dijo suspirando ante la mirada confundida del finlandés, quien de nuevo volvió a notar la tensión entre el sueco y el noruego.

—Eh, bien y-yo iré a por un vaso, ahora vuelvo. —Los dejó a ambos y se dirigió a la mesa.

—¿Cómo andas? —dijo el sueco, sin mirarle. El noruego levantó la vista, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Andar de qué?... —el sueco lo tomó de la muñeca suavemente, pero la levantó de una forma brusca, bajó sus mangas y descubrió sus moretones.

—O-oye Berw… si Tino viene las verá… —dijo esquivando la penetrante mirada del sueco, si había una mirada más fría que la de él, era la del sueco, en definitiva.

—De nuevo te salieron esas marcas… no deberías estar aquí, debiste haberte quedado en casa y descansar. —el noruego se molestó ante aquella oración.

—¿Descansar?... ¿Me la pasaré descansando todo lo que me queda de vida? Quizás antes no me hubiera importado, pero ahora… —el sueco interrumpió. —¿Ahora qué? Si haces eso te desgastarás más rápido y por ende… —el sueco se calló, y el noruego levantó su mirada fruncida.

—Por ende, ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir. —dijo aún con el ceño fruncido. El sueco inclinó la mirada y bajó su mano que aún tenía agarrada.

—Estoy investigando. —soltó, ante la sorpresa del noruego. —Lo estoy haciendo, lograré erradicar tu enfermedad, te lo prometí. —dijo seriamente, mirando al otro chico, quien cambió su rostro fruncido a uno de sorpresa, y preocupación.

—Ah, ya regresé. —El finlandés volvió con dos vasos, uno de licor y otro de un coctel libre de alcohol. —Lukas, te traje un coctel muy rico de frutas, ya que no quieres tomar hoy. —el noruego aceptó el vaso y lo tomó. —Takk, Tino. —dio un sorbo y miró de reojo al sueco, quien sólo veía al finlandés sonreír preocupado.

—¿Y no vendrá Christensen? —preguntó el finlandés a Lukas, quien se encontraba tomando el coctel.

—No, tiene mucho que estudiar. —respondió mirándole con el rostro frío.

—¿Ah sí? El chico ruidoso del fondo se parece muchísimo a él. —dijo el finlandés algo inocentón, apuntando hacia por atrás del noruego, en ese momento él y el sueco se voltearon.

—¿Qué rayos…? —efectivamente, el danés estaba detrás coqueteando con unas chicas. El noruego puso un rostro enojado y comenzó a caminar hacia él, para sorpresa de los otros dos, comenzaron a seguirlo, muy por detrás.

—Ahaha, espero que regreses pronto, o si no, no me hagas irme a Bélgica, está demasiado lejos como para que tenga que ir, ¿no quieres ir a pasear a Dinamarca? —coqueteaba el danés a una chica quien sólo respondía a sus tonterías con risitas y risitas.

El noruego se acercaba molesto al danés, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, hasta que sintió un puñetazo en su mejilla.

Las chicas que lo rodeaban se espantaron ante la repentina actitud del recién aparecido noruego, dando un paso hacia atrás alrededor del danés herido quien se sobaba la mejilla dañada.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué? —iba a pelear, pero se encontró con el rostro enfadado del noruego, quien lo miraba de pie. Se levantó de ahí y pudo mirar al noruego por lo alto. —Ah…. Lu… ¿qué te pasa?… ¿por qué me golpeaste? —preguntó sorprendido, el noruego no cambió su rostro terrorífico.

—No… se… ¿suponía que estarías estudiando para pasar esa estúpida materia que ya debiste 2 veces? —le dijo con fuerza en todas las palabras que pronunció, sin dejar de mirarlo.

El danés se extrañó y cambió su gesto a uno de preocupación.

—Ah… te refieres a eso entonces… jeje. —rascó su cabeza. —¡Estudiaré después de la fiesta!... No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Nada?... luego vienes a lloriquearme de que no pasaste y me obligas a estudiar contigo, pero eso no es lo que me molesta. —una de las chicas interrumpió al noruego, tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a voltearse hacia él.

—Oye, no sé cuál sea tu problema y no me importa, pero… sí ¿cuál es tu problema? —la chica le dijo muy indignada, frunciendo el ceño, y fue cuando se acercaron más personas ahí, para enfrentarse al noruego.

—Sí, oye amigo, eres muy amargado, déjalo ser ¿sí? —le dijo otro, para molestia del noruego, si había algo que más detestaba es que defendieran la estupidez del danés y se pusieran en contra de él.

—Ah, esperen… ¿no es Lukas? ¿El estudiante noruego de psicología? ¿El extraño que cree en hadas, magia y esas cosas, como el otro loco Kirkland? —se asomó otro chico, mayor que ellos, recargándose del anterior de ellos.

—¡Vaya, es verdad! Ya me había estado preguntando quién armaba tanto alboroto de esta manera, quién lo diría, el chico serio de la clase de Psicología peleándose como niño chiquito, ¡no me lo esperaba! —hubo una carcajada general por parte de los espectadores, para preocupación del danés y molestia del noruego.

Ya sabía lo que pensaban de él, ya sabía que no a todos sus compañeros le agradaba, pero, eso no le importaba, le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—O-oigan… —el danés intentó pararles, pero valió.

—¡Y ahora lo golpeas porque estaba coqueteándole a otras chicas! Ya sabíamos que eras extraño, pero… ¡esto es demasiado!... eres… raro, pareciera que estuvieras celoso… —las pedradas salían, no pensó que le caería mal a muchos de sus compañeros.

Esto último lo enojó y frunció el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía fruncido, y bajó su mirada, relajando sus puños.

—¡Espera! ¿Revelamos tus intenciones? ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Haremos que nada ocurrió aquí y te dejamos sólo con Chris para que te le confieses adecuadamente! ¡Jajajaja, raro! —la gente empezó a corear cosas, la mayoría de ellas eran de otras carreras, pero no faltaban algunos que estudiaban en su misma carrera.

El noruego tenía un límite, relajó su ceño y se marchó de ahí, pasando entre la gente y esquivándola, ignorando los coreos en tono de burla hacia su persona.

—A… ah… ¡Lu-lukas!... —el danés siguió su camino, ante la mirada atónita del finlandés, y la de indiferencia del sueco, quienes también siguieron el camino del que recién se acabara de marchar.

Ya afuera, el danés intentó alcanzar al noruego que se dirigía lo más rápido posible a su automóvil.

—¡E-ey… Lukas, espera! —el danés lo alcanzó y lo tomó de un hombro, pero éste se dio la media vuelta bruscamente.

—¡¿Qué, qué quieres ahora? ¡Tus idioteces hacen que me meta en problemas y me envuelva en tonterías de gente idiota como tú! —exclamó enojado, el finlandés y el sueco miraban por lo lejos la pelea, sin oportunidad de interferir.

—Berwald… será que tengamos que… —el sueco puso una mano frente al finlandés. —No, ellos sabrán qué hacer. No tienes por qué preocuparte. —le contestó de manera monótona al finlandés, y se dio cuenta de que lo volteó a ver, para tranquilizarle le devolvió la mirada e intentó sonreírle.

—Han pasado problemas así, son lo suficiente maduros para soportarlo… —volvió a mirarlos. —Sobretodo Lukas… —el finlandés asintió un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Tienes cómo regresar a tu casa? Si quieres yo te llevo. —ofreció el sueco al pequeño, ante su ensimismamiento, asintió un poco dudoso.

—Gracias Berwald. —dijo.

El sueco miraba la escena, confiaba en que ellos no terminarían diciéndose o haciendo tonterías.

Conocía al noruego, sabía que ese tipo de cosas le daban igual, pero, había un límite, como a todo ser humano, y pudo notar, que hoy superó ese límite. Es preocupante.

_—Lukas, no te alteres tanto… te harás daño… —_pensaba el sueco mirando seriamente a la pareja discutiendo, le preocupaba su compañero noruego, sobretodo porque hoy se encontraba muy muy enojado.

Mientras el danés confundido y preocupado escuchaba las quejas de su compañero noruego, era la primera vez que le reclamaba algo así.

—Pero L-Lu… no quería que… —fue interrumpido vilmente.

—¿No querías qué? —el noruego ya había bajado su volumen de voz. —Ya lo hiciste, y lo que me molesta no es que después me vayas a lloriquear tu fracaso, sino que... —se calló, y cruzó los brazos, su gesto estaba distorsionado, fruncido. A Christensen no le gustaba verlo así.

El noruego suspiró, ante la no respuesta del danés, y lo miró a los ojos. —Que mientas, eso fue lo que me molestó, y a causa de tu mentira, terminé llevándome una lluvia de tonterías que sólo me amargó _más_ la noche. —hizo énfasis en la palabra más.

—Pero Lu, no pensé que de verdad vendrías… la verdad es que… —el noruego miró fugazmente al danés atontado, atacándolo con esa fría mirada característica de él.

—La verdad es que no pensarías que en realidad vendría porque siempre he dicho que no me interesan estas cosas ¿es eso? —dio al blanco, porque notó como cambió la expresión del danés.

—Si es eso, no me conoces realmente. —se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a su auto, que se encontraba estacionado algo lejos de ahí.

—¡Lukas!... —sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró y vio al sueco junto con el finlandés. —Ah, Berwald. —no tenía ganas de discutir con él.

—Eres muy tonto… —le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue junto con Tino, dejando atónito al danés.

En cambio, éste, cayó de hombros, y por primera vez en su vida, seriamente, se sintió como un estúpido. Se palmeó la frente y pasó su mano por toda su cara.

—Ah… me siento como un completo tonto… —no dijo más, y se encaminó hacia su propio auto. Tendría que remediar sus acciones.

El noruego conducía en su auto, ya más tranquilo, sostenía el volante con ambas manos, fuertemente, toda su molestia la descargaba en ese volante.

—Estúpido Chris, verdaderamente estúpido e idiota. —se decía mientras seguía su camino, le faltaba bastante para llegar a su casa. En eso sintió que sonaba su celular. Miró de reojo hacia el aparato y pasaron unos segundos antes de que tomara la llamada.

—¿Hej?—contestó el noruego, acomodándose el celular en el hombro.

_—Lukas. _—decía la persona a través del teléfono. El noruego reconoció la voz del interlocutor, alzó las cejas, y buscó de pronto un lugar para estacionarse.

Llegó al parque de la ciudad, la persona lo había citado ahí. Estacionó el automóvil y se bajó de él. Se sorprendió porque a pesar de la hora que era, podía ver familias jugando con sus hijos en el parque.

Divisó a los alrededores del lugar, esperando encontrar a la persona, y pudo ver a lo lejos que se acercaba.

Decidió caminar para acortar distancia.

—Hola Lukas… —saludó.

—Hola, Berwald… —se dirigió a él con una mirada y respondió el saludo, entonces, el sueco le indicó que le siguiera y caminaron a una zona alejada del parque, pero que aún tenía luz.

—Lukas, vi que te enojaste mucho hoy… —el noruego no contestó ante esa afirmación. —¿Estás bien? —el rubio giró su rostro para encontrarse con el más alto, quien lo veía fijamente, al parecer desde hace bastante rato.

—Ya, no tienes de qué preocuparte. —le respondió, algo molesto. No recibió respuesta.

—Tienes que controlar esos enojos, no sabes cómo puede afectarte en… —el noruego lo interrumpió, mostró un pequeño tic en la ceja ante esa exclamación.

—No tienes que recordarme lo que debo o no hacer, lo tengo muy en mente. —le respondió en forma de queja, el sueco solía ser siempre preocupado, bueno, se volvió de pronto muy preocupón.

—Tu enfermedad avanza, lo puedo notar, quizás los demás aún no lo hayan notado, pero yo lo tengo muy a la vista. —le dijo el sueco, mirándolo a los ojos, había tocado el tema que normalmente el noruego evadía.

—Ya sé, después de todo sólo tú e Is saben de ella —dijo refiriéndose al sueco y a su hermano, cuyo apodo Is, proviene de su nacionalidad, que a pesar de ser hermanos él tiene nacionalidad islandesa por nacer de padre islandés y en tierra islandesa.

—Y si sigues descuidándote no tardarán los demás en darse cuenta. —le regañó, el noruego relajó los hombros y los dejó caer.

—¿Eso es todo? Porque si es así, me retiro. —dispuesto a irse el sueco lo atrapó y jaló levemente de sus hombros, ya no necesitaba poner tanta fuerza, cada día que pasaba el noruego se volvía más liviano.

—Haz cambiado, no dejes que esto te afecte. —le dijo tomándolo de los hombros. El noruego, por su parte, ladeó la mirada.

—Tú también cambiaste, te has vuelto muy preocupón, ya no puedo ocultarte nada, todo de pronto te das cuenta. —admitió volviéndole a ver, encontrándose con esos ojos azules detrás de los anteojos.

—Fue un error comentarte lo de mi enfermedad aquel día… —soltó, algo serio. El sueco gruñó, y lo soltó.

—Si no me lo hubieras contado, quien sabe cómo habríamos terminado entonces. —el sueco reacomodó su abrigo porque comenzaba a hacer frío, y aseguró el del noruego, quien era más frágil, más ahora que años atrás.

—Muy mal, te lo aseguro, ahora… vas tras Tino ¿o me equivoco? —el noruego supo que había dado en el blanco, porque el sueco frunció el ceño.

—Lo sabía, es muy obvio Berw. —le enseñó una mirada victoriosa. Se apartó de él y se dio media vuelta.

—Aquí termina la conversación, gracias por preocuparte, pero… —el noruego se giró un poco, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver mejor al sueco.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, no me agrada, es como los viejos tiempos. —y con esa oración terminó su conversación y se fue alejando hasta llegar hasta su auto. Se detuvo, hizo un ademán al sueco, entró al coche y se fue, dejando al sueco en su lugar.

—Como los viejos tiempos ¿eh? —recordó aquellos tiempos que pasó con el noruego.

—Definitivamente… —bajó su mirada del cielo y vio hacia el camino el cual había recorrido el noruego.

—No quiero volver a ellos. —dijo secamente.

* * *

Aquí el segundo capi, ya intentaré hacer las cosas serias... y, supongo que ya medio comprenden de qué va la historia?... o bueno, en un futuro pondré flash para que se den cuenta de MUCHAS cosas 3...

Esperon que se lo hayan disfrutado, lo pondré más serio!

Bye~

Re-reviews? q2


	3. Un pequeño flashazo

Hiii, aquí vamos con el tercer capítulo :D, espero les guste.

Bien, con todas las faileces que puse en el capítulo anterior me supongo que ya deberán como que medio darse a la idea de la trama original x3… sino, pues, lo iré desglosando poco a poco.

En este capítulo: Noruega ahora es víctima del bullying universitario. Suecia se preocupa y Finlandia se percata de ello. Noruega no lo aguanta. Dinamarca se da cuenta de algo muy importante.

Bien, me gusta usar en el resumen los nombres de nación jojo, espero sepan de quién se trata cada quién.

Este capítulo lo agradezco a Fukaru Rhyan quien me dio la idea de poner a Gilbert como el malo... a ella le dedico el pedacito SuFin *3*

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, no a mí.

* * *

_**Lunes 4 de Abril de 2009. Un pequeño flashazo.**_

Ya era inicio de semana, el campus universitario se veía lleno de varios estudiantes que llegaban en sus autos, a pie, en bicicletas o incluso en el transporte colectivo.

Entre esos alumnos se encontraba el noruego, quien llegaba de mala gana, porque había tenido que conducir ese estúpido auto que tanto odiaba manejar.

—Maldición, me levanto temprano para llegar rayando. —se quejaba para sí mismo, mientras veía a su alrededor, a toda la gente que llegaba corriendo al campus.

—Y a esta hora es cuando hay más idiotas presentes… —se detuvo para acomodar los libros que tenía en brazos, y fue cuando vio a alguien familiar acercándose a la entrada del campus.

—Esperen… ¿ese no es…? —entrecerró los ojos para agudizar su vista, pero, notó algo más, más bien, a alguien más.

El sueco estaba caminando junto con el finlandés, mirándose fijamente, al parecer platicaban alegremente, cosa muy extraña en el sueco, que el noruego había notado.

_—Entonces… qué… —_el sueco se acerca al finlandés risueño y le da un beso en la boca, y lo más extraño para el noruego es que éste le había correspondido.

—Oh, ya veo… —dijo abriendo los ojos dispuesto a retomar su camino, pero esperó a que la parejita de tortolitos entraran primero. Enseguida, el noruego caminó, recorriendo el mismo camino que la parejita había tomado.

En el campus, los estudiantes entraban a sus respectivas aulas dependiendo de su carrera y clase a tomar. El noruego se dirigía a su clase de las 7 de la mañana.

—Definitivamente le tengo que preguntar a Berw sobre lo que ocurre, aunque es demasiado obvio. —se propuso a sí mismo, mientras aceleraba su paso porque ya se le hacía tarde.

Fue en ese momento que sintió una bola de papel caerle en la cabeza. Se detuvo y buscó el origen de ésta, pero en ese instante, otra le cayó en la cara.

—¡Jajajaja! Pensé que mi broma no resultaría, normalmente no te importan estas cosas Bondevik, pero hoy, bajaste la guardia, kesesese… - 'esa risa' pensó, no podía confundirla con otra.

_—Y pensar que pisé su asquerosa casa y platiqué de él con mi hermano hace dos días… -_ pensó con rabia, pero no la demostraba, hoy estaba más controlado que con la situación del sábado.

—¿Eso es todo Gilbert?... Bueno, aunque no lo sea, me retiro. —se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero los otros dos chicos que acompañaban al albino lo sujetaron de ambos hombros.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le dijo el francés, que pudo reconocer sin tan siquiera verlo, su acento era demasiado marcado.

El noruego se resistió y quiso avanzar, pero no se lo permitieron. Al momento de querer dar un paso hacia adelante, los otros chicos lo jalaron bruscamente para atrás, dejándolo frente a frente con el alemán.

—¿Creíste que te podrías ir así como así? —el alemán lo miró a los ojos con esa típica mirada arrogante que se traía, en cambio el noruego ni se inmutó. Su expresión fría demostraba que le importaba poco lo que pensara o dijera el otro.

—Sí, realmente sí, y necesito irme, que mi clase ya va a iniciar. —intentó apartarse, pero la fuerza del alemán, sumada con la de sus _lamebotas_ amigos, era muchísimo mayor que la del propio rubio.

—Me caes muy mal, y durante toda tu estadía en el campus, te haré la vida imposible kesesese… —rió el alemán, empujándolo y haciendo que caiga al suelo, con todo y libros.

El trío se alejaba, junto con la bola de espectadores de la escena, quienes murmuraban cosas acerca de lo recién ocurrido.

—De verdad que ese Bondevik es un idiota. No sé como no lo había molestado tiempo atrás… —y los comentarios desaparecían por lo lejos y que el noruego ya se levantaba para recoger sus libros y dirigirse a su salón de clases.

—Maldición. —pudo soltar cuando vio su salón cerrado. Había llegado tarde.

El noruego hizo un gruñido y se alejó de ahí, lo peor del caso es que aún eran las 7 y 5 de la mañana y faltaban 55 minutos para que esa clase terminara.

En vez de lamentarse decidió dirigirse a la cafetería y sentarse ahí, había un extraño calor esa mañana y en la cafetería estaban prendidos los aires acondicionados. Aprovecharía a estudiar un poco de sus materias siguientes y compensar la que había perdido por estar con un buscapleitos como el idiota de Gilbert.

—Y lo que me da más coraje es que perdí esa clase por culpa de un idiota. —dijo, pero entonces puso un rostro malicioso. —Aunque, lo único que me consuela y quiero pensar que es bueno, es que al idiota también le cerraron las puertas, y a la bola de estúpidos que le seguían. —tras decir esto, puso una de sus manos a sobar su hombro, los jalones lo habían lastimado.

Berwald pasaba por ahí y varios compañeros de clase. Su profesor se había ausentado y tenían la clase libre, así que pasaron a la cafetería para aprovechar a desayunar.

—No tenía ganas de ver esa materia, uff, de cierta forma es un alivio que el profesor no haya venido… —decía uno de los compañeros de Berwald. Caminaban entre murmullos y fue entonces que vio al noruego sentado solo.

El sueco gruñó y les dijo algo a sus compañeros, éstos asintieron y se fueron por otro lado, mientras que el sueco caminaba hacia el otro rubio.

El noruego no se percató de la cercanía del otro, hasta que éste le dirigió la palabra. Lukas volteó y vio al más alto mirándolo.

—¿Berw? ¿Qué haces aquí? —el noruego miró al sueco, quien sólo asintió.

—Lo mismo pregunto, por mi parte… —antes de continuar preguntó si podía tomar asiento, a lo que el noruego respondió un sí. – Mi maestro se ausentó y tenemos la hora libre… - el noruego aún miraba incrédulo. - ¿Y qué hay de ti, Lukas?

El rubio dejó de mirar al sueco y torció la boca.

—Llegué tarde y no me dejaron pasar. —No quiso decir el verdadero motivo, aunque realmente eso sucedió, pero, no como lo había dicho.

El sueco miró hacia otro lado, no tenía realmente algo que decir. Por su parte, el noruego tenía algo que preguntarle y de cierta forma, aprovecharía ese momento.

—Veo que ya se lo dijiste a Tino… —soltó sin quitar su vista de su lectura. El sueco le dio una mirada fugaz, si había preguntado, es porque ya alguien se lo había dicho o…

—Nos viste en la mañana. —afirmó, no preguntó, era demasiado obvio. —Sí, se lo dije ayer. —el noruego volteó a ver al sueco, y pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Y te fue muy bien, por lo que ví, —respondió aún sin mirarle. Escuchó que el sueco subió sus brazos a la mesa para apoyarse en ellos y suspirar.

—Sí, realmente estuve muy nervioso, pero… —voltea su rostro para evitar mostrarle al noruego su pena.

—Si no te conociera diría que las palabras salían fluídamente sin dejar confundido a Tino. —dijo ahora mirando al mismo lugar que el sueco supuestamente veía.

—Pero veo que sí, y, me alegro mucho por ti. —soltó el noruego, pero ahora el sueco volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el semblante frío del noruego.

—¿Y tú cómo vas? —dijo Berwald. El noruego lo miró. —¿De qué hablas? —el sueco abrió su botella de agua y le dio un trago al contenido.

—Ya sabes de qué hablamos. —cerró la botella cuando terminó de beber y la asentó en la mesa.

—Ya no eres tan directo como antes. —el sueco interrumpió enseguida.

—Olvida el pasado. Sigue adelante y no te ates más a mí. —contestó un poco más serio, cosa que molestó al noruego.

—¿Y quién dice que estoy atado a ti? —se quejó el noruego, cambiando su semblante a uno de molestia.

—El que hayas formado un puño cuando te dije lo del pasado me lo dice. —el noruego torció su boca. —Ya deberías saber eso, después de todo tú eres el que será psicólogo.

—Si es que logro graduarme —interrumpió el noruego relajando su mano, que efectivamente estaba tensionada.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El sueco por su parte tomaba agua y el noruego continuaba con su lectura. Entonces fue que puso un gesto de molestia y se llevó una mano a su hombro. El sueco lo notó.

—¿Te duele? —el noruego giró su mirada hacia el de ojos azules, y al darse cuenta de lo que miraba, apartó su mano rápidamente de ahí.

—Te lastimaste —el sueco acercó su mano y lentamente bajaba la camisa del noruego, para sorpresa de éste.

—Oye hay gente, déjame ¿quieres? —intentando apartar la mano del sueco, pero éste fue más rápido y en un segundo pudo ver los moretones que tenía en su hombro.

Alejó su mano y dejó que el otro chico reacomodara su ropa.

—Ten más cuidado, no sabemos cuánto te afecte un golpe, por más leve que sea. —el noruego lanzó un quejido, y volvió a sobarse el hombro.

—Te dije que dejes de hacer eso, no me gusta para nada.

—Dejaría de hacerlo si de verdad dejaras de preocuparme. —respondió rápidamente dejando al noruego callado. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía el momento perfecto para interferir.

A partir de eso no hubo mucha conversación, el sueco al igual que el noruego, prefirió adelantarse a estudiar algo para su siguiente asignatura.

Y así, hasta que la primera hora terminó.

—Berw, ya me voy, nos vemos después. —recogió sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa, al igual que Berwald quien hizo lo mismo después, y sólo respondió con un gruñido.

Cada quién tomó su camino.

Los estudiantes de ciencias clínicas estaban en su aula, haciendo la bulla porque su clase había terminado, ya empezaría la siguiente, pero sabían que ese maestro se hizo fama porque siempre llegaba con elegantes retrasos.

—Total que tenemos clase doble —decía uno de los más ruidosos de la clase, para molestia de Berwald, a quien normalmente le disgustaba que haya tanto ruido proveniente de una sola persona.

Fue entonces que el finlandés entró a su salón de clases, para sorpresa de todos quienes normalmente no recibían visitas de estudiantes de otras carreras.

Mucho menos de años menores.

—¡Hola Su! —el finlandés llegó al pupitre del sueco, a quien tomó por sorpresa. —Hola Tino —el sueco intentó sonreírle, pero las sonrisas no se le daban, y mucho menos cuando estaba con la persona que quería.

El finlandés sabía de eso y es por eso que le daba ternura el que intentara sonreírle.

—¿No tienes clase? —le preguntó el sueco. El finlandés alzó las cejas y luego relajó el rostro.

—A los maestros se les dio por irse de fiesta y no dar clase, aunque, no es que quisiera tener el taller de maquetas —rio ante ese comentario y fue a lo que el sueco sí soltó esa leve sonrisa que hace rato quería mostrar.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Su? —preguntó para luego echarle un vistazo al resto del salón. —No parece que estén teniendo clases. —rio ante lo obvio de su pregunta, se rascó la nuca esperando respuesta.

—Pues, este maestro literalmente, llega tarde a todas sus clases, así que, tenemos como más de media hora libre. —el finlandés sonrió.

—¿Entonces puedo quedarme? —pidió, y se alegró mucho cuando el sueco asintió.

El finlandés jaló una silla vacía y se acercó al pupitre del rubio mayor, apoyándose en sus manos y mirando lo que hacía.

—Ya vuelvo. —el sueco se levantó dejando al finlandés en su lugar, no le importó mucho y se quedó ahí.

Veía el lugar del que recién se había ido_. —Es muy ordenado_. —pensó mientras veía sus apuntes en su lugar, sin rayones, los bolígrafos a otro lado y demás notas.

—¿Qué es eso? —le llamó la atención una hoja arrancada llena de escritos que sobresalía de la libreta. La tomó y empezó a leerla.

Grande fue su rostro de duda, cuando comenzó a leer, palabra por palabra, buscando entender el significado y la relación entre cada frase.

_Un roce, es igual a un moretón._

_Cambios en la dieta diaria, repentinos o prolongados._

—No comprendo bien, parecen haber sido escritos y escritos y reescritos más de una vez, y habían muchas notas junto a esas frases.

_Humores temperamentales._

_Cosas que normalmente no haría._

_Desmayos._

_Mareos._

Después de leer varios puntos, encontró una nota escrita desde el punto de vista de Berwald.

_Lo he estado observando durante más de dos años, he llegado a la conclusión de cuál sea que sea su problema, éstos son los signos que le he logrado detectar. He estado investigando sobre lo que sea que fuere esa enfermedad, lo que sí, es que, cambiaré el desenlace de lo que años atrás le había sido detectado. _

El finlandés ya había comenzado a asustarse, más porque aún había notas escritas, y no sabía de qué o quién se trataba. Siguió leyendo.

… _Lo que sí puedo asegurar, es que lo salvaré, lograré erradicar esa enfermedad y no permitiré que siga desgastándose y viviendo todos los días con la idea de que morirá. Pasará a la historia, de haber erradicado la enfermedad y haber permitido que Lu…._

—¿Qué haces Tino? —El sueco había aparecido atrás de él, haciendo que reaccionara de una manera no muy convencional, poniendo la nota en la libreta y cerrándola rápidamente.

_—No terminé de leer_ —pensó. Sabía que la duda lo perseguiría por el resto del día, pero, no podía simplemente preguntarle, no sabía exactamente si el sueco se enojaría porque había husmeado sus cosas.

—Nada Su, nada más veía que tu pupitre estaba muy bien ordenado —le sonrió tiernamente. El sueco se conmovió demasiado por el gesto de su ahora pareja y realmente el verlo sonreír le hacía el día completamente.

Se había dado cuenta que la felicidad que sentía era porque el finlandés estaba presente, y se había puesto a pensar que no podría imaginarse una vida sin él.

Caminó hasta el pupitre, rodeándolo para poder sentarse y mirar a su compañero finlandés.

—Te quiero Tino. —dijo muy apenado el sueco, pero con mucho valor que solía requerir en esas situaciones.

El finlandés abrió los ojos ante esa declaración, pero después le sonrió dulcemente.

Se acercó al otro y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, para acurrucarse.

—Y yo a ti Su… —dicho esto aprovecharon que la atención del salón estaba en otra cosa para darse un beso.

Las clases habían finalizado. Todos los estudiantes se dirigían a la salida del campus, a sus clubes escolares, a la cafetería o a la biblioteca para adelantar sus tareas.

El noruego optó por lo primero, largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, como si quisiera evitar algo.

O a alguien.

—¡Hey, Bondevik! ¿Te vas tan pronto? —el noruego prefirió hacerse el tonto y caminar, pretendiendo no haberle escuchado, después de todo no faltaba mucho para llegar a la salida.

El alemán se dio cuenta de ello, frunció el ceño y le indicó a sus amigos que lo siguieran.

Ya fuera del campus, el noruego se acercaba más a su auto, cuando entonces fue que lo jalaron por los brazos, azotándolo violentamente hacia atrás.

—Como dije antes, Bondevik… —el alemán agachó la mirada para encontrarse con ese rostro frío del noruego. Puso cara de asco. —Uh… bueno, no importa... hoy se me antojó molestarte un poco. —qué decir un poco, el noruego pensaba que con tan sólo oír su voz ya era suficiente tortura.

—¿Ya terminaste? Tengo mucho que hacer… —se movió un poco para irse, pero el amigo español y el amigo francés del alemán se interpusieron en su camino.

—¿A dónde crees que vaa-as? —canturreó el español, seguido del francés, que solo lo miraba con malicia.

—No he terminado contigo Bondevik, realmente lo había pensado anteriormente, pero me di cuenta de que tu presencia es molesta.

—Si es así ¿por qué no mejor me dejas ir? —retó el noruego para molestia del alemán.

—La verdad no te creo eso de que no te importa nada, ¿qué eres, una piedra fría y sin sentimientos? Todo lo que haces es por apariencia y por apartarte del mundo, me enfermas. —El noruego torció una ceja, mostrando un tic.

—Ah, ah… a veces me pregunto cómo es que llevas viviendo tanto tiempo en soledad, todo lo que construyes no es más que una barrera contra todo y todos, o será… ¿acaso no quieres que la gente te conozca?

—No me interesa la gente, tú lo has dicho. —contestó el noruego molestó, no soportaría tantas tonterías.

—Si es así, ¿por qué veo que tiemblas? No creo que el clima sea frío. ¡Oh vaya! Muestras señales de vida, bueno, me demostraste que no eres tan sólo un cascarón seco lleno de aire jajaja. —rio el alemán junto con los que observaban lo que ocurría.

—Quedarás sólo hasta los 60 años Bondevik, o incluso más…

—Ni siquiera llegaré a los 25. —susurró.

—¿Qué dices? —contestó el alemán, y no recibió respuesta por parte del otro.

—¿Se te secan las palabras niño? —peleaba ahora el alemán con molestia.

—¿Y a ti te sobran? —el alemán empujó al noruego, haciendo que cayera al piso, no se apresuró en levantarse. De hecho, no se levantó.

—Jaja, ahí es donde debes estar, con los gusanos, quizás ellos sí te hagan una grata compañía que hasta tú disfrutarás… —pegó una risotada y los demás le hacían coro.

—Ya cállate sí… —no soportaría estar escuchando esa risa, ya que lo demás no le importaba.

Entonces… ¿por qué sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban?

—Ah, ¿ya te ofendí? Perdóname ¿sí? No quiero que te enojes conmigo. —decía en un tono infantil, haciéndole burla.

El noruego puso un rostro de enojo enfermizo, y rápidamente se levantó de ahí, dirigiéndose al lado opuesto de su auto, alejándose de los demás.

Los chicos intentaron agarrarlo otra vez, pero el alemán hizo seña de no.

—Déjenlo, mañana no le daré chance de que se escape. —dicho esto se alejó con el resto.

El danés salía de su clase de Derecho Fiscal, quejándose sobre cuánto odiaba esa clase. Pero al estar saliendo a lo lejos escuchó mucho ruido, y por supuesto que se preguntó el porqué del escándalo.

—¿Qué habrá sido? —dijo para sí.

Cuando salió vio el grupo de Gilbert y la bola de pegostes que le seguían siempre tras él, alejándose del campus y riendo.

El danés puso cara de extrañeza. Se rascó la cabeza y caminó en dirección opuesta a ellos, ya que ahí se encontraba estacionado su auto, pero antes de alejarse, se dio cuenta de algo.

_—¿El auto de Lu? ¿Acaso sigue aún en la escuela?_ —pensó mirando el coche rojo estacionado a pocos metros de la entrada de la universidad. Alzó los hombros como para responderse y continuó su camino.

Llegó a una parte muy lejana del campus, siempre estacionaba su coche ahí porque ahí es donde no le harían barbaridades, como veces antes.

—Y es que me tienen envidia, jajajaja —canturreó mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto.

Y fue cuando escuchó unos sollozos.

El danés dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo e intentó localizar el origen de esos sollozos.

Caminó adentro de los jardines del campus buscando y buscando, cuando fue que lo encontró.

—¿Qué? —sus ojos no lo engañaban.

El noruego golpeaba un árbol, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, tenía una mirada impotente, de enojo, de incomprensión.

De tristeza.

Sus puños de tanto golpear el árbol, ya sangraban. El danés se dio cuenta entonces que había estado así por bastante tiempo.

—Lukas… —quiso acercarse para averiguar que le pasaba, pero creyó que así, quizás él se enojara y lo golpearía.

—¿Qué te pasa Lukas? —se llevó una mano a su pecho, agarrando su camisa en donde estaría su corazón, y miraba con tristeza a su amigo demacrado.

—Vaya que sí hay gente estúpida… —le escuchaba decir al noruego, quien ya había dejado de golpear el árbol. —No me tienes que recordar eso, ya lo tengo muy pendiente idiota. —decía Lukas intentando retener esas lágrimas, pero, hoy superó su límite. —Y descuida, dentro de unos años no me mirarás con ese rostro enfermo que te traes, estaré haciéndole compañía a los gusanos. —Se sentía tan ofendido, insultado, reducido a nada, utilizando todos sus puntos débiles y diciéndoselos en la cara.

El sí era humano.

El danés sólo observaba. Nunca lo había visto así, nunca, y no es que hubiera deseado verlo en ese estado. Apretó más su pecho, sentía incluso su corazón acelerarse, las ganas de ir a consolarle, de que el otro buscara consuelo en él, de tan siquiera ofrecerle un abrazo.

Sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

* * *

Y... aquí lo tienen! (?)... AWW... me salió muy fail este capi y sentí muy OoC los personajes... pero piensen así: El amor los deja idiotas! (?)... xDD... les prometo que en el siguiente saldrá muchísimo más Dinamarca... y saldrá Islandia también! Muajaja... y empezará el amour~~~

Le dejan review a esta pobre cosa que intenta escribir? :'D...


	4. No vale la pena

Hello~... aquí el cuarto capítulo, esto de... me quedó bien pato, recompensé que escribí demasiado en el anterior y este lo hice más corto, espero así no se cansen(?)... pero bueno, actualizaré rápido porque el 5to capítulo lo tengo en mi mente 33... si les gusta lo cursi, les gustará el siguiente.

Por su parte, este capítulo está lleno de declaraciones. Lo resumo a: Islandia está colérico.

Bien, el disclaimer ya lo saben, así que sin más, prosigamos~

* * *

_**Viernes 8 de Abril de 2009. No vale la pena.**_

Había llegado el viernes, el mejor día del noruego a partir de ese mismo viernes. Corrió presuroso en dirección a su automóvil, acomodando sus cosas del colegio en la cajuela para posteriormente entrar en el vehículo e irse de ahí.

- Tsk – chasqueó con los dientes, arrancando el automóvil lo más rápido que pudo para irse de ahí.

El camino pasaba sin nada, decidió poner algo de música. Ahora tenía la radio local disponible.

…_Y en otras noticias, el festival de la hermandad danesa se llevará a cabo este fin de semana en la explanada de la ciudad. Habrá feria conmemorativa, bailables, venta de gastronomía del país y muchas cosas más, que de seguro usted disfrutará…_

El locutor de radio hablaba mientras el noruego miraba de reojo la radio.

- Al idiota le encantaría ir a ese festival… - dijo para sí sin perder la vista de su camino.

El danés salía del colegio con mochila cargada al hombro. Ya para salir se encontró con la parejita conformada por el sueco y el finlandés.

- ¡Hey hey! ¡Ustedes! – los chicos se detuvieron y voltearon en dirección al que los llamaba.

- ¡Ah, hola Chris! – saludó el finlandés en tono alegre, mientras que el sueco sólo le gruñó como saludo.

- ¡Hola Tino, toda la semana no supe de ti! – decía en su típico tono de alegría, que al parecer también contagiaba al finlandés, quien reía como tonto junto con el danés.

- ¿Y qué quieres? – dijo serio el sueco, a lo que las risas se detuvieron y el danés miró con decepción.

- Uh… sólo quería saludarles… - dijo el danés sonriendo estúpidamente y rascándose la nuca.

- Ah. – respondió secamente el sueco, gruñéndole entre dientes ante la mirada confusa del finlandés.

- Berwald, necesito platicar contigo sobre algo. – el sueco frunció el ceño y ya iba indicarle al finlandés algo, pero éste se adelantó.

- Claro Su, ah, se me había olvidado comentarte que iré a hacer un trabajo de equipo, me adelantaré y nos vemos en la tarde ¿sí? – contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla al sueco, después con un ademán se despidió del danés y se alejó de ellos dos, dejándolos solos.

El sueco miró al finlandés alejarse y después redirigió su mirada al danés.

- Vaya, qué oportuno ¿no lo crees? – rió.

- ¿Y qué quieres? No viniste nada más a saludar… - el sueco le miraba serio, queriendo que éste vaya directo al grano.

El danés lo entendió a la primera, e igual, quería ser rápido con lo que quería saber.

- Es sobre Lukas… - el danés lo dijo seriamente, como normalmente no hacía. El sueco gruñó y no lo dejó de ver durante un buen rato.

Se encontraban en las escaleras del edificio más lejano del campus, el sueco prefirió ese lugar porque no quería que haya gente con el oído sobre ellos.

- Y bien… -el sueco rompió el silencio. - ¿Qué de Lukas? – apoyado sobre sus rodillas, y después miró al danés.

- Ah… - estaba algo aturdido, esperando el momento para hablar. – Lukas… ha estado actuando extraño. – El sueco arqueó las cejas e intentó estar sereno. - ¿Qué de Lukas?

- Todo… realmente. Normalmente jugaba bromas con él y no se molestaba, pero… con lo de la fiesta… que se ofendió demasiado cuando aparecí ahí… y lo que pasó hace unos días… - decidió callarse, no sabía si realmente el sueco sabía qué es lo que ocurrió aquel día.

- ¿Hace unos días? No me dices mucho Christensen. – regañó, pero, quería saber todo lo que le ocurría al noruego. Podría serle útil en su investigación.

- … se lleva muy bien contigo, y sé que te confía todo… por eso yo confío en que debes saber algo. – soltó, estaba demasiado desesperado como para acudir con el sueco, quien sólo esperaba que el danés le dijera algo.

- Haa… - exhaló. – El lunes… después de clase, bueno, fueron unos minutos más de lo normal, lo… - tuerce su boca y cambia a un gesto triste al recordar esa escena. El sueco se preocupó.

- Lo encontré… muy triste y demacrado. Demasiado, diría yo… - soltó.

- ¿Qué quiere decir triste y demacrado? – preguntó el sueco, muy preocupado de cómo pudiera estar actuando el noruego.

- Me refiero al triste de que… llegó al punto para estar desquitándose con un árbol, hasta hacer sus puños sangrar… y lo peor fue que… - hizo una pausa, tenía un rostro dolido por haber recordado esa escena. – Lo ví llorar… desesperadamente.

El sueco arqueó las cejas. Eso no era normal en él, se había preocupado desde que el danés solicitó hablar con él, podrá ser estúpido pero, él conoce tan bien a Lukas como él mismo.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? – intentando no cambiar su tono, para no preocuparlo.

- Yo… no pude hacer nada. Quise acercarme a él, pero… si me acercaba ¿qué iba a hacer?... – el sueco pensó en algo para darle la vuelta al asunto.

- ¿Qué sentiste? – le preguntó al danés. Éste salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró con duda. – Tú sólo dime… - insistió.

- Sentí… - comenzó a recordar aquella escena, recordando todas las sensaciones que había descubierto aquel día, sus pensamientos, sus acciones, sus reacciones… su todo.

"Oh… vaya"

- Sabes Berwald, ya platiqué suficiente contigo, gracias compañero por escucharme – dijo entusiasmado y con la sonrisa idiota que lo caracterizaba, ante la duda del sueco.

- Me tengo que ir, fue suficiente por hoy, ya supe lo que quería saber y necesito irme – canturreó y se alejó de ahí, dejando al sueco con las palabras en la boca, aunque no quería decir algo.

El sueco lo vio alejarse y una muy pequeña sonrisa pareció postrarse en su cara.

- Ya se dio cuenta el muy idiota. – dicho esto se levantó de ahí y se marchó.

El islandés estaba en su casa, almorzando con su hermano.

- No tenía ganas de comer arroz hoy hermano… - se quejó el islandés. El noruego frunció el ceño y le dirigió la mirada interrumpiendo la comida.

- Ni yo, pero cómetelo. – respondió y continuó.

- ¿Entonces para qué compraste arroz? – se volvió a quejar el islandés, y el noruego remató la conversación.

- No querrás saber qué otra cosa estaban vendiendo. – dicho esto no quiso más discusiones y siguió comiendo, ante la mirada de desacuerdo del peliblanco.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y ambos lo localizaron con la mirada.

- Ah, iré yo… si es alguno de tus compañeros locos diré que te perdiste llegando. – el noruego no respondió y el islandés soltó un chasquido.

Se dirigió al teléfono que estaba en la sala, y contestó.

- ¿Sí? – respondió de mala gana. – Lukas no se encuentra sí…

- ¿Emir? – su rostro cambió al escuchar esa voz, sostuvo firmemente el teléfono y habló lo más bajo posible.

- ¿Qu-qué quieres Chris? – esperó la respuesta del danés, que fue rápida.

- Necesito hablar contigo. – el danés sonaba algo serio. Miró de reojo a su hermano quien parecía no interesarle de quién se trataba el que llamó por teléfono. Regresó.

- ¿Dónde te veo…? – después de un momento, el islandés colgó.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó el noruego interrumpiendo su almuerzo. El islandés, por su parte, se quedó espaldas a él y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Nadie en especial. – abrió la puerta y salió, ante la mirada atónita de su hermano, que, ya conociendo al peliblanco, no le sorprendió.

Estaba el danés en un café de la ciudad, uno de los más famosos en aquella ciudad. Mientras daba sorbetes al café que había pedido, café frío, por cierto, miraba de reojo a ambos lados de la entrada para ver si el peliblanco se aparecía por ahí. Grata fue su sorpresa al verlo entrar al establecimiento, buscándole con la mirada, para luego indicarle que él se encontraba ahí.

- Hola Chris… - contestó serio el islandés, quien ya se encontraba sentándose en la silla frente al danés, y éste a su vez, ofreciéndole un café que había pedido para él.

- Ya, al grano Emir… - miró al islandés, quien recién aceptó el café. – Yo… necesito hablar, sobre algo… importante. – el islandés miraba atento con ese rostro carente de expresión, como si lo que decía el otro parecía no importarle, pero, le prestaba toda la atención del mundo.

-Tu hermano Emir… - el islandés se detuvo de beber el café, internamente frunció el ceño y asentó el café pareciendo estar tranquilo. -¿Qué con él?... – el danés lo miró.

-No sabes sí… ha estado actuando extraño por… algo… ¿alguien? – se atrevió a soltar.

El islandés puso cara de duda, si había algo que su hermano definitivamente no haría, era contarle sobre su vida privada.

-¿Alguien? ¿Acaso si sé que se encuentra enamorado o algo así? – el danés casi se atraganta con el café, se dio golpecitos en el pecho ante la mirada de lástima del islandés. El danés al recuperarse lanzó una risotada.

-Jajajajaja… qué cosas ¿verdad? – el islandés aún le miraba con duda, arqueando una ceja. El rubio mayor suspiró y ya habló con seriedad. –Sí, Emir, quiero saber eso… pero, eso es porque se ha estado comportando extraño… y me preocupa.

El islandés, se quedó pensativo, golpeaba sus dedos uno detrás de otro en la mesa y rodeando los ojos de tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad. –No, no lo sé, lo lamento. –contestó, ante la mirada de decepción del grandote.

-Pero… - el danés levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con la violácea del otro chico. –Si algo pasara, pues, te lo comentaría… -el danés pudo ver que el islandés le dedicaba una sonrisa, o al menos eso quiso creer.

Al grano, al segundo grano.

-Emir… -el danés habló suspirando, el islandés miró con atención como si nada le importara. –Me gusta alguien, Emir… -el islandés sintió que su corazón comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo de sus latidos. -¿Y… y a mí qué me dices?... Simplemente ve y díselo… -el danés torció la boca, no esperaba tan fría respuesta del islandés, o quizás, sí se la esperaba.

-Quiero invitarle a salir, pero no sé si quisiera… ¿qué opinas? –Emir entendía las indirectas, de tan sólo pensarlo se puso más nervioso.

Llevaba gustándole el danés desde que lo conoció, por medio de su hermano, cuando él apenas estaba terminando la secundaria. "Fue un flechazo" piensa, más no lo acepta, pero si hay algo que no se le puede discutir, era que ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Y que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad… el tan sólo pensar que el danés le correspondía le hacía tremendamente feliz, y no debería de perder los estribos.

-Y-yo opino que… estoy seguro que esa persona te corresponderá, que lleva queriéndote durante muchos años, y que de seguro estará feliz de enterarse que sus sentimientos son recíprocos. –miró a los ojos del rubio, quien parecía estar perdido ante sus palabras. –E, indiscutiblemente… estoy seguro que querría aceptar esa salida contigo… tenlo por seguro… -el islandés había estado esperando este momento desde que lo vio por primera vez, lentamente, se iba acercando al rostro del danés, para hacer lo que había estado deseando por años.

Pero fue entonces que…

-¿En serio Emir? –el danés se levantó de golpe dejando a un islandés acercándose a la nada, para percatarse de ello y caerse sobre sus brazos en la mesa. -¡Genial!... Me alegra que pienses así te-he… -el danés entusiasmado se había dirigido a la caja para pagar directamente todo su consumo.

Por su parte, el islandés se recuperaba del shock y se levantaba de ahí para dirigirse hacia dónde el danés.

-O-oye, espera Chris… -con eso se había dado cuenta, de que no le gustaba él. -¿A quién invitarás entonces….?... Para qué me llamaste…. –diciendo esto último muy bajo, tan bajo que nadie debería ser capaz de escucharlo.

El danés puso un gesto de duda, y miró al islandés. Se acercó a él con su típica sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza. –Descuida Emir, te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado y que me hayas dado buenos deseos, espero podamos volver a salir ¡sí que sí! –dicho esto, el danés se despidió del peliblanco y se fue del lugar.

El peliblanco, por su parte, hizo lo mismo, y se dirigió a su casa. Muy decepcionado y con su corazón partido en mil pedazos.

El noruego se encontraba al teléfono cuando el islandés llegó a su casa.

El rubio hizo un ademán, saludando al islandés y despidiéndose del teléfono. Colgó.

-¿Quién era, hermano? –preguntó el islandés, algo desganado. El noruego volteó a verle con el rostro serio de siempre y luego suspiró.

-Ah… -miró de nuevo al teléfono y se alejó de ahí. –Era Christensen. –el islandés abrió los ojos de par en par ante esa confesión.

-¿D-de casualidad…. T-te invitó a salir a alguna parte?... –el islandés sonaba tembloroso en su voz, el noruego se dio media vuelta y levantó una ceja. –Sí… ¿por qué?... –el islandés sintió que se quebraba por dentro, así que decidió irse a su habitación. –¡P-por nada…! –el islandés cerró de golpe su habitación, dejando a un noruego confundido en la sala.

-¡Fue el viento! –ante eso el noruego volvió a suspirar y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para terminar de lavar los platos.

Mientras tanto, el islandés, estaba abrazado de piernas sobre su cama, tenía un rostro lleno de coraje… mirando hacia una fotografía, la misma fotografía de él, su hermano y Christensen, que estaba en la sala.

-¿Por qué… él?... –miraba con odio en particular a su hermano. –Chris… -su rostro estaba rojo de rabia, pareciendo que iba a explotar.

-No sirve de nada… Chris… -dijo con un tono jadeante de voz.

-Lukas se va a morir. –dijo al final, con un odio notable en su voz.

* * *

O_O... y bien... -se oculta de tomatazos- me salió muy horrible, pero ya me había tardado en actualizar... lo siento T_T aún necesito actualizar el de Amore Titanic... en fin, espero les haya gustado D:

¿Reviews? :3... mientras más reviews más rápido traeré el capi DenxNor(?) :'3...

Faervel!


	5. Amor y fuegos artificiales

HALLO! Err, discúlpenme la tardanza, (dos meses) pero la inspiración se me fue y creo que aún sigue sin regresar, pero no quería atrasar más esto, igual tengo atraso en el de Titanic, moriré, no quiero dejarlo descontinuado T_T

Les pediré que en este capi me perdonen el OoC que hice, es demasiado, lo siento, tengo que ver como arreglar eso en los capítulos siguientes T_T

Err, hago una aclaración en el transcurso del capítulo: Cuando lean "Mandy Moore-Only Hope" es porque esa canción suena(?), lo sé, extraño pero se me ocurrió así xDDD.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** OoC descarado -se va a llorar por eso-

De nuevo pido que me disculpen, no lo volveré a hacer T_T y de igual forma perdónenme el capítulo tan vago y feo T_T

* * *

_¿Quién diría que por segundas personas me daría cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti?_

_¿Quién pensaría, que por ver tu forma más humana, fue el que me haya dado cuenta…?_

_¿Quién lo creería acaso…?_

…

…

…

_¿Sabías que te amo?_

**_Sábado 9 de Abril de 2009. Amor y fuegos artificiales._**

—¿Una salida dices? —preguntó el noruego quien hablaba por teléfono con Christensen, sin mostrar expresión alguna, ni tan siquiera estando solo y hablando por teléfono.

—¡Así es mi Lu! ¿Qué dices? Si quieres no lo veas como salida, ¡velo como una cita! —el noruego refunfuñó del otro lado del auricular, a veces el danés decía cosas tan estúpidas como esa.

—De acuerdo. —mientras del otro lado del teléfono, el danés escuchaba atentamente, y al momento de escuchar su aprobación, prácticamente dio brinquitos de alegría. —Lugar y hora. —pidió el noruego. El danés sonrió triunfante y haciendo un leve 'yes' con su puño en forma de victoria, habló de nuevo al teléfono. —En la feria del pueblo Lukas, yo pasaré por tí como a las ocho de la noche, estate listo que debemos llegar a esa hora. —dijo con un tono de voz más alegre e incluso empezando a imaginar la ropa que se pondría ese día, cómo se peinaría, ¡hasta qué calcetines debía ponerse! Ese era el momento de su vida y no debía estropearlo.

—¿Es todo? Si es así pues... es todo, así quedamos. —decía para concluir el noruego esperando el remate del danés. —Claro Lu, nos vemos mañana. —con esto se despidió y colgó, casi al mismo tiempo que el noruego lo hizo.

Del lado de Lukas, quien recién colgaba y suspiraba también se percató de la llegada de su hermanito, quien sorpresivamente tenía una mirada impresionada.

Y se extrañaría por lo que después le preguntaría.

—¿Acaso... hablabas con Christensen? —preguntó el islandés. El noruego levantó una ceja y redirigió su mirada al teléfono para después reacomodarse su broche. -Sí, sí era él ¿por qué preguntas? -dijo por correspondencia al islandés, sin mirarle. —¿Te pidió... una cita? —el noruego abrió los ojos y después miró al pequeño chico de cabello blanco. —Sí, mañana. —respondió aún sin saber el porqué de esa repentina curiosidad.

Eso fue todo, el islandés desapareció de ahí, subiendo las escaleras precipitadamente con dirección a su habitación y dejando a un Lukas sorprendido.

—¿Qué le pasará? —pensó el noruego, pero sabía que preguntándoselo a sí mismo no respondería nada y quizás el islandés no se lo diría.

Se fue a preparar la cena.

Llegó el día. Lukas había salido de bañarse y ya se estaba arreglando para su salida con el danés. Estaba de cierta manera interesado en saber qué había preparado para esa noche. Nunca había ido a la dichosa feria de la que hablaba Christensen, pero hoy lo descubriría y eso lo motivaba, de cierta manera, a querer ir a esa cita.

¿Cita?

Sacudió su cabeza al pensar en esa palabra, vaya que el danés lo hacía confundirse diciéndole tonterías, era solo una tonta salida sin más. Sin más.

Se había vestido de forma casual y cómoda, tomó un abrigo porque hacía frío afuera y fue a esperar al danés a la sala. Ahí se encontró a Emir, quien miraba televisión.

Lukas se había percatado del comportamiento del islandés, mostraba indiferencia, frialdad, pero a pesar de que esas eran características normales en el chico, en ese momento las sentía…

¿Diferentes?

—¿Esperando a Christensen? —preguntó el islandés, mientras cambiaba los canales sin decidirse por algún programa en especial. Tenía la mirada fijada en la pantalla, la oscuridad de la sala hacía que la luz de la televisión se reflejara no solo en sus ojos, sino en toda su cara.

Al noruego le extrañó esa pregunta, no es que fuera del todo mentira pero viniendo del islandés, simplemente era extraño. —Sí, pero conociéndolo llega una hora tarde. —al parecer el destino le invirtió las cosas porque el claxon del danés estaba sonando afuera junto con su ruidosa voz llamando por él.

—¡Lukas! ¡Lukas! —decía el nombre del noruego prolongándolo, para que lo escuchara toda la colonia esa noche. El noruego por su parte sólo se encogía un poco de hombros y fruncía el ceño ante el comportamiento infantil y poco discreto del rubio más alto.

—Al parecer ya llegó tu cita. —el noruego arqueó las cejas ante lo último dicho por el islandés. Desde ayer tenía la idea de la cita. ¿Qué es lo que había en esa pequeña mentecita adolescente?

Lukas se ahorró responderle lo obvio al menor, más bien tomó el abrigo que asentó en el respaldo del sofá y lo colgó en su brazo, dirigiéndose ahora a la puerta.

—No me esperes Is, quizás llegue tarde. —dijo buscando sus llaves. El islandés volteó para mirar de reojo a su hermano quien se encontraba de espaldas hacia él. Se reacomodó en su posición anterior para seguir cambiando canales. —No es que haya planeado esperarte. —contestó fríamente, ambos hermanos ya estaban acostumbrados a esas tristes y secas respuestas.

—Me voy. —dijo el noruego abriendo la puerta y cerrándola sin ton ni son, dejando a un solitario islandés apretando un cojín que se encontraba en ese momento junto a él, ahogando el enojo y los celos que sentía en ese momento.

Afuera estaba Christensen fuera del auto, apoyándose en la puerta del conductor y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba a través de sus audífonos y su mp3.

El noruego se acercó a él para que se diera cuenta de que ya había salido. El danés abrió los ojos y encontró a un noruego (a su parecer) muy guapo, más esa noche que todas en las que había ido con él a algún lado.

Pudo sentir en sus mejillas un ligero sonrojo, el tan sólo pensar que el noruego se había puesto guapo para él le hacía estremecer y ponerse muy feliz. —Te… te ves bien Lu. —dijo y se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder decir más.

El noruego efectivamente se apenó, siempre lo hacía pero no lo demostraba tan abiertamente. Agachó la cabeza y avanzó del lado contrario del auto para subirse del lado del copiloto. —No digas tonterías, vámonos que si no estaremos hasta tarde por ahí. —el danés tomó por sorpresa la respuesta del noruego ¿acaso quería llegar pronto al lugar? El danés sonrió triunfante, tenía la impresión de que esta sería una gran noche y que todo lo que ha planeado resultaría todo un éxito.

Y será un logro tanto para él como para Lukas. Ya lo veía venir.

El camino a la feria no fue tan largo, extrañamente para el danés, el noruego venía más platicador pero no era algo de sorprenderse porque también tenía sus ratos de silencio, pero para Christensen, verlo confiarle cosas de su día a día era algo muy preciado para él.

—¡Ya llegamos Lu! —avisó el danés mirando hacia adelante. Muchas luces, bullicio, multitudes, autos entrando por doquier. Sí, estaban en la feria anual. —Te divertirás mucho Lu. —pronosticó el danés con su gran sonrisa. Lukas miraba de reojo al otro, sentía que él estaba feliz y no era de esas típicas sonrisas idiotas que ponía para aparentar felicidad.

¿Por qué?

Estacionaron el auto y se bajaron del automóvil. Christensen fue con el noruego para dirigirlo en el camino correcto, aunque también quería caminar a su lado y evitar que se escapara como siempre solía hacer.

El noruego no se quejó ni nada, simplemente siguió su camino al lado de Christensen, quizás para él ya era tarde para comenzar con discusiones infantiles acerca de caminar juntos o no, bueno, era una salida de dos y tenían que estar juntos.

—Ah, Lukas, me parece que jamás habías asistido a esta feria. —el noruego arqueó una ceja ante esa declaración del danés. Efectivamente nunca había ido a esa feria, pero jamás le había dicho que no había ido a esa feria. ¿Lo estaba asumiendo acaso? —Bueno, esta feria es de la hermandad danesa. —el noruego mostró un poco de interés sobre el evento, ahora todo encajaba sobre el extraño entusiasmo del danés para con el festival. —Cada año en esta ciudad se monta un festival con ayuda del gobierno y de ciudadanos daneses, incluyéndome, para compartir nuestra cultura, festividades, gastronomía y demás tradiciones. ¡De Dinamarca para el mundo! —alardeaba el danés ante una muy extraña atención del noruego, incluso para él era extraño prestarle atención a tantas tonterías que le decía Christensen, pero era cierto.

—¿Y me trajiste aquí sólo para alardear sobre el festival? —soltó el noruego que para su naturaleza ya estaba un poco harto de escuchar tanta palabrería del danés.

Christensen se quedó viendo al noruego un rato, para después hacer aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa victoriosa. —¿Ya quieres ir a divertirte eh Lu? —el noruego frunció el ceño pero no se quejó a lo que permitió que el danés lo jalara a cuanto lugar se le ocurriera. Lo dejaría ser por esa noche.

La cita (para Christensen) comenzaría con los juegos mecánicos, en especial la montaña rusa.

—Lukas, sé que estos juegos te aterran, ¡pero como soy el rey permitiré que te abraces a mí! —el noruego arqueó una ceja y después miró la colosal montaña. —Sí que es grande. —dijo mientras miraba alzando toda su mirada, indicando el tamaño de la atracción. —Y es muy alta. —dijo ahora para llamar la atención del danés quien respondió un "¿eh?" —Ah, y también es veloz. —el danés sintió un escalofrío al comprobar lo que el noruego decía. —Y que no se me olvide agregar peligrosa. —dijo para rematar y dejar a un danés asustado.

El noruego supo que había logrado su cometido y rió victorioso, aunque claro, esa sonrisa no se podía apreciar muy bien pero estaba ahí. —Bueno, vamos. —Lukas tomó de la muñeca al danés y lo jaló hacia la taquilla, mientras el otro lloriqueaba y decía que mejor fueran al carrusel.

Y sólo se pudo escuchar un grito prolongado de un danés asustado y a punto de morir. Ah, también a un noruego que bajó divertido de la atracción.

Pasaron de la montaña rusa a la casa de los espejos y tras recibir unos cuantos golpes (y sorpresivamente el noruego no se los dio al danés) se dirigieron a la casa del terror. Era hora de que Christensen demuestre lo valiente que era. La montaña rusa lo tomó con la guardia baja, pero ahora ésta era su oportunidad.

—Bien Lukas, aquí te demostraré lo valiente que soy. —el noruego bufó divertido ante las exclamaciones estúpidas del danés, pero lo dejó continuar y le siguió el juego, luego después podría divertirse. —Si sale algún monstruo que te asuste puedes abrazarte a mí e incluso podemos salir de la mano, jeje. —rio terminando de decir su frase y extrañamente para Lukas, le seguía pareciendo divertido, hoy más que nunca.

—Claro, claro. —siguió el juego al danés quien sonreía victorioso y algo sorprendido por la reacción del más joven. —¡Vamos! —dijo motivado acercándose a la entrada después de haber adquirido sus tickets.

En el interior, había un camino estrecho y oscuro y había telarañas falsas colgando del techo y que por la altura del danés se pegaban a su cabeza.

—¡Ah! ¡Fuera! —el noruego sólo miraba con una ceja arqueada al danés, quien se asustaba con hasta sentir un rocecito en su espalda. —Era sólo una telaraña, jaja, no puede conmigo. —se recuperó triunfante ante un suspiro del noruego.

Siguieron caminando y el danés se mantenía junto al noruego. Esa cercanía se quedaría corta después de que se apareciera un maniquí mal hecho de Frankenstein y el danés se abrazara completamente al noruego a quien tomó por sorpresa a pesar de la obvia reacción del más alto.

Sorpresivamente, el noruego no lo apartó y el danés no se percató de ello, tan sólo pensaba en el susto que le había dado ese muñeco que acababa de salir.

_Puedo sentir mi corazón latir._

El noruego pensó mucho en lo que acababa de pasar y decidió salir rápido de ahí.

—Chris, salgamos de aquí que terminaré cargándote desmayado del susto. —tomó de la mano al danés y caminó rápido y por delante del otro para evitar mirarle a la cara.

No quería que lo viera de esa forma tan vergonzosa.

Y la noche pasó rápida, olvidando aquel incidente trágico (para el noruego), todo marchó de maravilla (para el danés). Pasaron a los juegos de premios, logrando conseguir un peluche de un duende para el noruego quien a pesar de negárselo el otro hacía caso omiso. Pasaron también por la zona de alimentos y el danés alardeó acerca de la grandiosa comida danesa, para culminar con una muestra de danzas y festividades danesas, haciendo que Christensen se sintiera en casa.

Sí, la noche no podía ser mejor.

—Ah, ¿te divertiste Lukas? —dijo el danés después de tumbarse en una banca que estaba en la costa, sobre un puente que daba vista tanto al cielo como al mar. El noruego se sentó igual en la banca. Miraba el cielo que a pesar de ser de noche y estar oscuro, las luces de la feria que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, le daba un toque de colores entre rosados, naranjas y rojos, dándole al final color a la oscuridad.

Había escuchado el llamado del danés. Se giró un poco para encontrarse con unos orbes azules que lo miraban fijamente. Redirigió su mirada al mar y se quedó así por unos segundos hasta por fin abrir la boca. —No estuvo tan mal… anko. —el danés abrió bien los ojos para ignorancia del noruego, quien seguía sumido mirando el mar que iba de aquí a allá conforme el viento lo movía.

La palabra 'anko' para Christensen significaba más que 'hermano'. Era una palabra especial entre él y el noruego, éste último es el único quien le dice así y que le permitiría llamarle así. Lo hace sentir único.

En ese momento, sintió que era 'el' momento.

—Lukas… —llamó por segunda vez, captando total atención del noruego. Miró de reojo su reloj, justo a tiempo. —Lukas yo, esta noche… —decía muy pausadamente para sorpresa del rubio de ojos muertos quien le estaba prestando una extraordinaria atención. No lo debía estropear. —Yo quería, hacer que te la pasaras muy bien, y, no creas que no siempre quiero hacer que te diviertas, es decir… —Maldición, estaba titubeando, ¿cómo un rey como él podría titubear frente a la persona que le gustaba? Ahí estaba la respuesta.

Miró su reloj de nuevo, faltaban unos cuantos minutos.

El noruego levantó su ceja mostrando duda e impaciencia, pero de alguna extraña forma se sentía impaciente, quería obligar al danés a hablar, ¿pero qué quería lograr que el otro dijera?

El danés aprovechó la cercanía de sus manos, acercando la suya lentamente hasta rozar con la del noruego, quien reaccionó al toque alejando su mano y mirando sorprendido y aún con el ceño fruncido al danés. —¿Q-qué haces? —no recibió respuesta. No quería imaginarse otra cosa más que… ¿más que qué?

Mandy Moore-Only Hope.

_Ah, está sonando esa tonadita en mi mente._

El danés simplemente lo miraba y no con esa típica sonrisa de idiota que siempre tenía, sino era otra de decisión, ¿por qué esa cara lo tenía tan nervioso?

—Chris, qué pasa, no me pongas nervioso de esa forma. —exclamó el noruego, sí, estaba nervioso. Desvió la mirada al sentir que un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

_Esa canción, que no puedo parar de escuchar en mi mente._

—Lukas yo, desde que te conocí supe que serías alguien interesante. —comenzó a hablar el danés, mirando hacia el otro lado, para no incomodar tanto al otro chico. —Supe, que tenía que conocerte… y eso fue ya hace más de 10 años. —el noruego relajó un poco su rostro, pero igual sus cejas las tenía arqueadas, fruncidas y sentía mucha impaciencia.

—Pero. —continuó el danés. —Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, me sorprendí de que fueras la misma persona, eres auténtico, así como eres, eso me atrajo un poco más a ti. —y con cada palabra que decía, confundía más al noruego. —No fue hasta que te vi aquel día y pude comprobar, cuán humano podías ser, cuántos sentimientos puedes tener ocultos en este momento. —el noruego mostró preocupación, a qué se refería el danés, estaba confundido.

_¿Por qué tenía que sonar en este momento?_

—Desde ese momento, supe que, eras algo especial para mí y que nunca me di cuenta de ello hasta ese momento. —continuó. —Todo el tiempo que regresé a Dinamarca y tú permaneciste aquí pensaba en ti, en qué podrías estar haciendo, en qué podrías estar pensando, en si estarías bien en la preparatoria, en absolutamente todo Lukas.

_¿Por qué ahora que escucho esta canción, mi corazón late a mil por hora?_

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? —el noruego se impacientaba, se confundía con cada palabra del danés o es que acaso.

¿Con cada palabra todo se le hacía más claro?

El noruego evadió la mirada, pero la regresó de nuevo, puesto que el otro chico le había tomado de la mano, y con la mirada le indica que viera hacia su derecha, entonces el cielo se llenó de fuegos artificiales, que marcaban el fin del festival de la ciudad.

—¿Esto te lo dice? Esta es mi prueba final, ver estas luces, iluminando el tope de lo que los humanos pueden alcanzar a ver, me hizo darme cuenta, de que eres alguien muy importante para mí y que esto que siento, es muy real. —el noruego lo miraba confundido, escuchando cada palabra del danés, era un momento único, donde parecía hablar en serio.

Estaba asustado.

—Lukas... yo te amo... —se volteó al noruego y cruzaron sus miradas. El danés pudo notar por primera vez una confusión en el noruego y por segunda vez, su rostro de tristeza y eso era lo que se había propuesto a evitar que vuelva a suceder.

—No, estás confundido... no sabes... —el danés interrumpió, eso iría a cambiar. —No, ya lo comprobé, yo todos los años vengo a ver el festival de fuegos artificiales, me emociono, pero hasta ahí, nada más sucede, solamente de ahí nada. —pausó y continuó después de tomar aire. —Pero hoy... al estar contigo, me sentí entre el limbo y el cielo, entre fuego y agua, mi corazón dando pequeños y grandes latidos, carcomiéndome por dentro... —sonrió. —Sí, eso es...

El noruego vio al danés, ¿en verdad decía esas cosas?

_Por favor, no lo digas._

—Eso es... estar enamorado. —el noruego giró fugazmente su rostro, encontrándose el de un decidido danés, quien tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas por todo lo que acababa de declarar.

—Q-qué… qué tonterías, Chris, sólo dices tonterías. —el danés tomó de ambas manos al rubio menor quien se encontraba confundido y desesperado, no esperaba esa reacción por parte del más joven. —No digo tonterías Lukas, sino, son mis sentimientos, sentimientos por ti. —Lukas desvió su mirada de nuevo y se encontró con el cielo lleno de luces de colores cortesía de los fuegos artificiales del festival danés.

¿Estas cosas que sentía en el momento, eran tan si acaso por la misma persona?

Agachó la cabeza. Con esta enfermedad, aceptó, estas cosas le llegaban a golpe y no es que mucha gente se le hubiera declarado. Juró que jamás volvería a enamorarse y nunca se permitiría:

Dejarse amar.

—Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero Lu y quiero que me aceptes, quiero hacerte feliz. —el noruego se había mantenido callado ante las palabras del danés y en un intento desesperado por hacerle ver al danés que no podía ser, se volvió a encontrar con sus ojos azules. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán hermosos eran esos ojos azules y más, porque le pertenecían a Christensen.

_No lo quiero aceptar._

Ambos se miraban y eran iluminados por las luces que estallaban en el cielo. Lukas no se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en los ojos del otro.

Y tampoco se dio cuenta de cuán cerca estaba uno del otro con cada segundo que pasaban.

—Lukas… —el danés unió sus labios con los del noruego en un suave beso, sintiendo en el otro confusión, miedo, tristeza, desesperación y muchos otros sentimientos negativos que quería hacer desaparecer.

_¿Qué no quieres aceptar?_

El beso continuaba lentamente y esta vez era el noruego quien buscaba los labios del otro. Cada que se separaban, no pasaba ni un segundo para tenerse de vuelta.

_Todo, absolutamente todo._

Ambos juraron escuchar una melodía y para Lukas, era la canción que lo atormentaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Sonaba al fondo del paisaje, mezclando mar, cielo, luces y la euforia de las personas en la feria. Definitivamente ese momento era para ellos.

_No temas, vive en vida y sé feliz._

_Tienes una segunda oportunidad._

Y fue hasta que se quedaron sin aire y se separaron. Lukas inclinó su mirada, no quería ver a Christensen, menos después de lo que acababa de hacer. Christensen sabía eso y lo comprendía totalmente y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarle, hacerlo sentir seguro y que no había nada que temer.

—No hay nada que temer Lu, yo te voy a proteger. —le dijo casi en un susurro, imaginando el rostro del noruego, que se distorsionaba, por todo el miedo que sentía.

_Me esforzaré._

* * *

Bueno, aquí el capítulo *se esconde de las pedradas* Auch, dolieron(?), bueno, este capítulo sigue sin convencerme y no me convencerá nunca -cochino OoC- Noruega ¿por qué eres tan frío? ;_; (?)...

Bueno, err, espero que el siguiente no me salga tan mal, q2, y no sé si habrá siguiente T_T - drama. Okei no, tengo que acabarlo aunque vaya de mal en peor con cada uno que avance xD

¡Hasta el siguiente!

¿Me dejan un review aunque sea para insultarme? 8D, ok, insultarme no, no me gusta ;_;

PD; Muchas gracias si aún así me sigues leyendo, lo aprecio mucho -corazón-


	6. Nada más que cólera

Bueno, en realidad había decidido abandonar este fic, realmente no le veo mucho potencial es por eso que decidí dejarlo por la paz, pero unos empujoncitos me ayudaron a decidirme por continuarlo, espero pueda darle una trama bastante entretenida para ustedes, aunque realmente no me espero demasiados lectores en realidad.

Decidí hacer capítulos más cortos para que los pueda realizar de manera más fluida y más veloz, al querer hacer capítulos largos me di cuenta que yo solita me bloqueo y solo lo termino postergando, así que, nada más eso.

Sin nada más que decir, espero disfruten este mini capítulo, hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría abarcar en los siguientes, espero no les disguste.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá.

* * *

_**Sábado 9 de Abril de 2009. Nada más que cólera.**_

La noche pasó y Emir tan sólo estaba sentado al borde de su ventana, mirando la calle sin ningún punto fijo. Su rostro serio no mostraba emoción alguna, pero en su interior lo que sentía era nada más que envidia y enojo; no había nada más que discutir.

Desde que Lukas se fue con Christensen, había estado en ese estado de enojo total, pero gracias a su forma de ser podía aparentar totalmente lo contrario.

Fue cuando se puso a pensar en cosas como "¿Qué estarían haciendo?" "¿De qué estarían hablando?" "¿Acaso ya son pareja?" Cosas como ésta última era la que más le fastidiaba.

Lukas y Emir habían sido muy unidos desde pequeños a pesar de ser hijos de diferentes padres, habían vivido juntos y más que solo hermanos, eran los mejores amigos. Entre ellos se entendían, se cuidaban y se confiaban todo.

Hasta cosas que no debían confiarse.

Sin embargo, el propio chico de cabellos platinados sabía que algún día existiría algún tipo de confrontación para con su hermano, ninguna relación podía ser tan perfecta ¿no? Hasta los mejores amigos llegaban a estar en desacuerdo en algún momento, o al menos así se excusaba Emir, aunque para él el que hacía mal era nadie más que Lukas.

Las horas pasaban y eso sólo le causaba dolor de estómago al chico, nunca había sentido tantos celos de su hermano, y ahora que sabía que era capaz de sentirlos podía diferenciar muchas ocasiones en las cuales había estado celoso anteriormente.

—Creo que podría llegar a enfermarme, no entiendo muy bien. —decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina a por algún aperitivo, pensaba que ese revoltijo que tenía en el estómago era por hambre (era así como el chico solía excusarse de que nada estaba ocurriendo fuera de lo normal).

Llegó a la cocina y, para su molestia, Lukas tenía la horrible costumbre de poner fotos tanto de él como de Emir regadas por la casa, ellos vivían solos y casi nadie los visitaba, así que nunca le vio problema a hacer eso; Emir encontró ahora esas fotos demasiado tontas, ridículas y vergonzosas, así que se olvidó de la comida y se dedicó a tomar todas y cada una de las fotografías, quitándolas de su vista.

—Lukas debería saber que tener fotos de nosotros regadas por todos lados es de pésimo gusto. —pronunció con un tono de voz lleno de cólera escondida, y aún más cólera cuando se topó con una foto donde se encontraban él, Lukas y Christensen, haciéndolo enojar aún más. Ésta última la arrancó con especial molestia y las tiró todas dentro de un cajón, azotándolo.

—Qué molestia…

* * *

Al día siguiente, no supo qué, ni cómo, ni por qué, pero se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Para su suerte era domingo así que no tuvo que preocuparse por salir volando a su habitación para alistarse e ir a la escuela.

Pensó que sería fácil escabullirse a su habitación para evitar contacto visual con cualquier persona en ese momento, pero pensó demasiado rápido.

—¿Emir? —justo cuando se levantaba del sofá y estaba a punto de largarse de ahí, alguien lo llama por su nombre y precisamente el alguien que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Oh, hola Lukas. —dijo con su típica voz de desinterés en todo, no volteando a mirarle, aunque sabía que por el origen de la voz se encontraba en la cocina.

Por supuesto que a Lukas no le pareció algo fuera de lo común, por lo que continuó haciendo sus labores. —¿Desayunarás? —volvió a llamarle mientras seguía preparando el desayuno.

—Eh… sí, en un rato. —respondió mientras continuaba su camino hacia las escaleras, con destino a su habitación.

Hasta que la puerta tocó.

Él se detuvo a fijarse en la hora, eran las diez de la mañana, pero aún así le pareció bastante extraño el que alguien viniera de visita.

De visita.

Abrió los ojos como platos y torció la boca, no sabía por qué había pensado que podría ser…

—Es Christensen. —Lukas le sacó de dudas de la peor manera. Se mantuvo de espaldas al pasillo que dirigía a la entrada principal y escuchó cómo su hermano se dirigía hacia ahí con intenciones de abrir la puerta, era más que obvio.

—¿Chris? —pronunció casi en un susurro, pero lo suficiente para que Lukas pudiera escucharle.

Pensaba irse de ahí y bajar cuando éste se hubiera ido, fingiendo que aún tenía sueño, dolor de espalda por haber dormido en el sofá, había muchas excusas que podía utilizar.

La puerta se abrió y supo que ya ninguna de esas tendría sentido.

—¡Hola Emir! —escuchó una voz que gritaba su nombre, y pudo deducir que se acercaba a él por el ruido de los pasos en dirección suya. Supo que tenía que correr.

—Aléjate de mí. —O más bien, evitar contacto físico con él.

Se volteó a ver a su hermano, con un ceño medianamente fruncido. —¿Y qué hace…?

—¡Vine a desayunar! Y a hacerles una pequeña visita. —Emir y Christensen entablaban una conversación (más bien a causa del último) en la cara de Lukas, quien solo miraba de manera neutral lo que sucedía.

—¿Y por qué o qué…? —Emir sabía que no debía preguntar, pero aún así solitas salieron las palabras de su boca.

Christensen miró a ambos con expresión de duda, para después detenerse en Lukas bastante indignado. —¿¡Qué!? ¿Lu, no le has dicho nada a tu hermanito? Quiero decir, ¿mi cuñado? —esa última palabra le llegó como golpe al pecho al islandés, a diferencia del danés quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras que el noruego fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia otro sitio, tratando de evitar situaciones vergonzosas.

—¡Oye, Lu! —el danés seguía gritando hasta que finalmente Lukas optó por responderle algo.

—Estaba dormido cuando regresé ayer, no lo iba a despertar solo para decirle eso.

—¿Decirme qué? —Emir a final de cuentas entraba de confusión en confusión y algo le decía que quería quedarse en ese estado de no saber qué ocurría, porque todo se volvería peor, y de la peor forma.

El tratar de evitar el contacto visual falló rotundamente, cuando se fijó cómo el danés jalaba a su hermano, atrayéndolo junto a él a su disgusto. —¡Emir! ¿Qué te imaginabas? Tu hermanito y yo decidimos iniciar una relación más allá de "simples amigos".

Emir pudo notar en su hermano un leve sonrojo en su rostro neutro, a la vez que veía al danés sonreír victorioso. Eso no le dijo otra cosa más que ambos estaban saliendo y no eran nada más los cuentos del molesto danés.

Los puños del islandés se cerraron, pudo sentir sus uñas clavarse en las palmas de sus manos, se sintió bastante enojado y sabía que ahora no tenía oportunidad con él, a quien desde hace mucho tiempo había amado; se sentía avergonzado por pensar en eso en ese momento, irónicamente, frente a la nueva "pareja feliz" que se había formado y en la que él no estaba incluido y jamás lo estaría.

—Felicidades. —dijo secamente sin mirar directamente a alguno de los dos.

Se dio la vuelta con intenciones de escapar de ahí, realmente no tenía ganas de quedarse ahí abajo, mirándolos a ambos, con tan solo pensar que ambos tenían una relación le enfermaba. —Si me disculpan, no me siento muy bien, me duele la espalda por dormir en el sofá. —comenzó a subir unos escalones y se detuvo para dar un mensaje final. —Lukas, desayunaré después, no te preocupes.

El más alto de los tres se apresuró a gritarle. —¿Por qué no desayunas con nosotros? ¡Después comerás solo porque tu hermano y yo saldremos! —el danés sintió un codazo en su costado por parte del noruego, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse.

—No se preocupen por eso, yo me quedaré aquí… Y Lukas. —se detuvo unos escalones más arriba. —No te vayas y me dejes sin dinero por favor. —dicho esto subió el resto de las escaleras y desapareció en su habitación.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrado, ni cuánto tiempo llevaban Christensen y su hermano ahí abajo, o acaso si seguían en la casa o ya se habían ido, aunque realmente no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Recorrió su habitación un momento, tomando sus libros de la escuela dispuesto a revisar qué tarea tenía, no se había molestado en hacerla el viernes que era el día en que comúnmente la hacía.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido hacía un rato en la planta baja, finalmente era algo que tenía que aceptar, aunque le daba cierto coraje la situación, algo que había deseado para él alguien más lo había obtenido.

Nunca pensó el llegar a sentir unos celos infinitos hacia su hermano, por primera vez deseaba que todo lo que él tenía, Emir pudiera obtenerlo.

—Pero… ¿Christensen sabrá el secreto de Lukas? —comenzó a hablar con su pájaro mascota, quien recién lo había soltado de su jaula para dejarlo en libertad por unos momentos. —Es decir… será muy doloroso para ambos, me sorprende que Lukas haya accedido, él no es así. —el pájaro lo miraba, como si de verdad lo estuviera escuchando, como si de verdad lo estuviera comprendiendo. —Esa relación no puede durar más de dos años. —soltó, con una voz bastante frívola para su gusto, Emir no solía ser así, todo le daba igual y no se metía en ese tipo de cosas.

—Solo espero que al final Christensen no sufra demasiado. —posó su mano sobre la cabeza de su ave, quien se mantuvo quieto durante todo el rato.

Emir prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y mejor miró la televisión, durante un buen rato.

* * *

Y bien, ya sé que posiblemente suba este fic para los fantasmas porque no me sorprendería que ya no tuviera lectores x'D… pero pues, no daré excusas, quiero intentar terminarlo, tengo el final ya pensado y espero todo salga como lo tengo planeado.

¿Reviews? ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia o situación o tema que les gustaría que abarcara? Sin miedo, quizás podrían sugerir alguna bastante interesante y pueda ser incluída (:

Gracias y miles de millones de disculpas.


	7. Karaoke

No sé qué estoy haciendo.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

_**Sábado 18 de Abril de 2009. Karaoke.**_

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos? —preguntó Lukas con un poco de disimulada curiosidad, esta zona de la ciudad no se le hacía conocida y eso agradézcanle a que no solía salir mucho por la noche, se limitó a visitar la fiesta y eso fue un punto final a sus aventuras nocturnas, no que le interese más en salir cabe destacar.

La situación es diferente, la noche es un tanto fría pero no lo que esperaba y debía admitir que se sentía un poco más cómodo fuera de su casa que adentro, las cosas habían estado extrañas con Emir desde ¿no sabe cuándo? Y por más que intentaba de forma disimulada acercarse a él, simplemente no podía, ambos hermanos son fríos y bastante reacios al contacto físico y más a las pláticas emocionales, pero esto se ponía un poco más molesto.

Más cuando Christensen estaba en la casa.

El noruego no sabía porqué dejaba a Christensen estar metido en su casa tanto tiempo, usualmente no lo hubiera hecho… oh sí, él se metía a la casa. Pero cerraba la casa. Pero igual no sabía porqué lo dejaba entrar. En fin, se volvió tan rutinario que dejó de importarle y mientras más Christensen en su casa, menos Emir presente.

—¿No conoces por aquí Lu? ¡Vamos a ir a un bar! —dijo el danés tras unos momentos de haber preguntado el noruego sobre su destino. Tras oír la respuesta, se pudo incluso escuchar cómo Lukas arqueaba una ceja bastante… ¿fastidiado? Por la respuesta.

—¿Eres tonto? Yo no puedo entrar a los bares aún. —pequeño gran detalle que Christensen olvidaba, o quizás no lo estaba olvidando del todo.

—No te preocupes, en ese lugar al que vamos no necesitas ser mayor de edad. —había olvidado por completo que necesitaba tener 21 para entrar a los bares, bravo Christensen, ahora debía improvisar otra segunda opción para hacer de esta cita algo mejor, hubiera deseado sentarse en una barra y beber cerveza danesa como bien fingidor amante del alcohol que era, aunque no estaba seguro si es que acaso Lukas bebía… ¿lo recordaba bebiendo? Al menos Berwald era un poco más bebedor, ¿pero porqué metía al sueco amargado a su conversación? A lo que sigue.

Cerca de ahí, trazó en su mente, había un karaoke que daba acceso a los menores de edad, no les vendían alcohol, pero sería un ambiente similar, era lo que buscaba.

Por qué elegir esos lugares para llevar al noruego, simple, quería verlo en un ambiente fuera de su zona de confort, cosas como bibliotecas, parques relajados y eso simplemente comenzaban a hacer monótonas sus visitas y sus salidas, quería algo más… prendido, sabía que el noruego podría divertirse a su modo en esos lugares y Christensen se divertiría mucho con él, y sería feliz de verlo así, sería un gran paso para sacar a Lukas de su cascarón, había todo un fiestero en él, estaba seguro.

—¿Y puedes decirme qué lugar es ese? Si vamos a un bar ilegal ahora mismo volveré a casa.

—¡Nada de eso Lu! ¿Me crees un imbécil que arriesgaría nuestra integridad?

Lukas asintió y Christensen prácticamente hizo un berrinche.

—Bueno, te aseguro que el lugar es casi igual divertido a como lo es un bar, te apuesto a que jamás habías ido a uno de esos. —dijo Christensen quien cerró los ojos por un corto segundo y levantó su mano como si dijera un dato importante, para él era importante por lo que sí, su posición era bastante adecuada para lo que decía.

Lukas se palmeó la frente, no podía creer que estuviera saliendo con un tipo así, pero vamos, muy dentro de él sabía que había potencial en Christensen para que, incluso él, pudiese divertirse a su lado, él no habría aceptado estar con alguien con quien no disfruta su compañía ¿o sí?

—¡Llegamos! —la voz del de ojos azul cielo sacó de sus pensamientos al noruego, quien miró el luminoso sobre la puerta de entrada principal, un luminoso de letras rojas y fondo color rosa, que brillaba al puro estilo Las Vegas.

—¿Un karaoke? —el noruego arqueó una ceja y el danés parecía haber llegado a Coney Island por la expresión en su rostro. Lukas lo miró aún con juzgándolo con la mirada, esperando una explicación para su elección de destino.

—No preguntes. —lo tomó de la mano y, para su sorpresa, el otro no se quejó, pensó que era un progreso al duro carácter de Lukas, así que avanzaría con cautela y eso le decía que la velada sería divertida y tal como la había planeado desde un principio.

Tras entrar, se encontraron con un sitio oscuro pero a la vez iluminado. A pesar de las tantas luces que habían, difícilmente podían reconocer los rostros de la gente que estaba sentada en los cubículos que estaban esparcidos por todo el amplio espacio del lugar. Habían lugares vacíos frente al escenario principal del karaoke, donde ya se encontraba una persona cantando algún tema de Britney Spears con un nivel al cien por ciento de desafinación, el rostro de Lukas mostró desacuerdo con su voz mientras que Christensen estaba prácticamente divertido con las demás personas que reían con él. Podía jurar que el sujeto estaba ebrio, quién en su santa vida cantaría algo tan cliché como eso.

Se sentaron en un cubículo y el noruego aún no podía creer que se encontraba en tal lugar, a esta hora de la noche y peor aún, con el danés. Pensó que pudiera haber sido más divertido si estuvieran Berwald y Tino, pero desde que esos dos salen ya se les ve muy difícilmente a los alrededores, podrían incluso haberse casado y ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta. No, es demasiado pronto para pensar en que pudieran haberse casado, por lo que simplemente lo dejó en… asuntos suyos.

Se acercó un mesero con la lista de canciones, la cual Christensen tomó y comenzó a echarle un ojo, Lukas no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo para acercarse a ver, él en definitiva ni se acercaría al micrófono.

Para su mala suerte, Christensen había elegido ya una canción y se había levantado ya de su asiento, dirigiéndose ya al escenario ante los ojos expectantes del público.

Lukas pudo observar a unas chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras miraban al danés, claramente diciendo cosas acerca de él y podía saber que se trataba de acerca su físico. Lukas debía admitirlo, Christensen no era poco atractivo y sabía que posiblemente ese sea el tema de conversación de las chicas, qué ingenuas, se desilusionarían al saber que detrás de esa cara bonita se esconde un completo tonto.

Un tonto que es divertido, a veces.

—¡Muy bien damas y caballeros! —comenzó el danés a hablar y Lukas se hundió de a poco en su asiento, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan ruidoso? —La canción que ahora les cantaré está dedicada a una persona muy especial, es un tanto gruñón pero es lindo cuando lo conocen. —se puede ver la expresión de Lukas… quien es un tanto inexpresivo la mayoría de las veces, podría ahora mismo matar al danés, pero al verlo ahora quien estaba mirando estúpidamente al público, pudo desistir un poco, sentir interés en lo que sea que fuere a pasar.

¿Había planeado esto? ¿Desde el principio de la semana sabía que lo traería a este lugar? ¿Habría practicado la canción? ¿Christensen canta? No sabía nada de eso y el que dentro de poco descubriría las respuestas podía más que con sus ganas de sacarlo a rastras del lugar, miró el lado positivo de las cosas y esperó a que comience lo que fuese a pasar.

Aún si estuviera muerto de la vergüenza.

—Years ago when I was younger. —¿es en serio lo que está cantando, es decir, EN SERIO? Una canción de Noruega y ridículamente cursi, claro, ahora sí se sentía avergonzado. Para su suerte nadie lo miraba, las chicas seguían idiotizadas con el danés y todos los demás se movían al compás de la música, Christensen llamaba demasiado la atención y tenía a todas las miradas sobre él.

Tenía algo en él que hacía que todos lo quieran inmediatamente.

¿Debería Lukas sentirse afortunado por eso?

Era afortunado, sí.

¿Se lo merecía?

No sabe.

¿Christensen se merecía el sufrimiento próximo?

No, no se lo merecía. Pero Lukas era un tanto egoísta, a sus 20 años de edad no se le había quizás permitido abrirse como hubiera querido, o esa era la imagen que quería proyectar al mundo. En Noruega no tenía dificultades en ser como era, pero ahora en los Estados Unidos, era un tanto más difícil, la gente es distinta, mentalidades distintas, situaciones muy diferentes. No extrañaba su hogar y estaba muy acostumbrado ya a este ritmo de vida.

No prestó atención a nada, ni siquiera al danés, tenía la costumbre de perderse en ciertos pensamientos en momentos inadecuados, como lo era este, simplemente el sonido de los aplausos tras finalizar la canción hizo que despertara de sus pensamientos, mirándose frío como siempre ante una muy brillante sonrisa por parte del danés.

—¿Te gustó Lukas?

—Eres un tonto ¿sí lo sabes?

—¡Yo también te quiero!

* * *

Ok, no sé qué hice aquí y sé que posiblemente ya me hayan tachado de su lista de fics por continuar la lectura, pero sí, bloqueo de autor que se me prolongó y desinterés en el fandom y si me dejó de interesar el fandom imagínense en continuar este fic, pero entré a mi correo y vi los reviews que este fic siguió recibiendo y dije…

¿Intentarlo de nuevo?

Lo intenté.

Las cosas posiblemente, si es que continuó con esta historia, podrían no tener un poco de sentido a los primeros capítulos, me disculpo por eso y espero que les guste este capítulo corto, insignificante, pero podría servirme para agarrar el hilo una vez más con los personajes.

Ya sé, ya sé, ha sido más de un año que dejé de actualizar esto y si soy sincera pensé incluso en borrarlo, pero no sé, qué rayos me animó a volver, no creo que siga siendo la misma autora de antes y pues muchas cosas pasaron que me alentaron a dejar de escribir esto pero creo que podría darle una oportunidad, si ustedes me permiten claro.

Greetings y gracias.


	8. Psicopláticas

Bien, ¡sorpresa! Actualizando y pss me regresaron las ideas, aunque no muuuucho las ganas pero me imagino que eso con el tiempo c': Gracias por hacerme saber que aún hay gente que esperaba actualización de esto, me sorprende de verdad que la gente aún espere estas historias horribles :'D eso significa mucho.

Nuevamente gracias y disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

**_Lunes 10 de Agosto de 2009. Psicopláticas._**

Tras varios meses, Lukas ya podía decirse que se había acostumbrado a estar en relación con el danés y qué decir de éste, quien estaba más que contento estando con él. Los últimos meses han sido muy discretos y por parte de Lukas se ha pedido que así sea, Christensen lo ha sabido llevar bastante bien para gusto de Lukas aunque éste aún siga teniendo uno que otro problema en casa.

Desde hace unas semanas, empezó a notar que Emil estaba distante con él, posiblemente más distante de lo que solían ser. Lukas se lo atribuía a la edad en la que estaba, pero sabía que había algo más. Por más que intentase acercarse a él, sabía que se alejaría más y más.

Sí, ha de ser la edad.

—Emil. —Lukas habla y el chico aludido sólo mueve ligeramente el rostro, éste estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro de cuentos mientras Lukas ordenaba los libros que utilizaba en la universidad. Iba siendo hora de que tratase con Emil algún tema importante como lo era la universidad y sus decisiones futuras.

—¿Has pensado qué vas a querer estudiar? —soltó el noruego dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico de cabellos platinados, éste no respondió ni dirigió su mirada, pero tras unos segundos de insistencia por parte del mayor de los hermanos, finalmente respondió. —He pensado, pero no estoy seguro aún. —bueno, era mejor de lo que Lukas esperaba. Ambos hermanos pecaban de inexpresivos y a veces no sabían cómo comunicarse entre ellos, aunque Lukas podía más que Emil, ya que este conocía más de las "técnicas psicológicas", pero Emil era demasiado difícil de descifrar.

—¿Y ese algo qué podría ser? —Lukas insistió. Emil cerró su libro y volteó un poco más para ver a su hermano, tenía en su rostro ese algo que denotaba molestia y fastidio por su parte, como si no quisiera que fuesen a indagar más en esas decisiones que él sentía personales y que nadie debía entrometerse. Cosas como esa lo hacían enojar, pero Lukas a pesar de todo no parecía entenderlo, eso fastidiaba más a Emil, que con su respuesta le dio un cortón.

—Definitivamente no psicología. —dicho eso se levantó de ahí y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subirlas y entrar a su habitación, dejando al noruego en la planta baja con una muy gran sorpresa en su rostro. Bueno, por sorpresa se puede traducir como ojos más abiertos de lo normal y la boca más cerrada, que parecía que había sido sellada para siempre.

Tragó en seco y regresó a lo que hacía, pero en eso escuchó cómo su celular vibraba por sobre la mesa donde estaba asentado. Dejó su actividad y acudió a recoger su teléfono. Para su "sorpresa", ya que de alguna manera esperaba que se tratara de él, era Christensen. Lukas suele ser muy reservado con él respecto a las cosas que ocurrían entre él y su hermano, pero incluso los psicólogos a veces necesitan ser psicoanalizados y, aunque el danés no fuese la mejor opción para eso, realmente no podía confiarle esa opción a nadie más, ni siquiera a Berwald.

No, sí podía confiársela a él.

Respondió el mensaje de Christensen y enseguida intentó localizar a Berwald, quien tras dos llamadas insistentes, logró responder.

—_¿Aló?_

—Ber, soy yo.

—_Ya sé, ¿qué pasa?_

—¿Tienes tiempo para charlar de algo? Es importante.

—_Hm, desde este momento dentro de media hora, ¿quieres que te vea en tu casa?_ —le tomó unos treinta segundos responder, pero el noruego sabía que estaba haciendo cálculos respecto a sus tiempos, para suerte suya sí podía.

—Preferiría ir a la tuya, ¿se puede? —preguntó esperanzado, no se notaba en su voz, pero de cierta manera tanto el sueco como el noruego podían entender las ondas sonoras de sus voces, ambos siempre habían sido parecidos y quizás por eso pueden interpretarse correctamente.

—_No hay problema, te veo aquí. _

Lukas suspiró tras despegarse levemente el auricular de él y lo regresó para responderle. —Te veo en treinta. _Takk_.

—_Ingen orsak._ —y se corta la línea.

La casa de Berwald quedaba de ahí a unos quince minutos, por lo que decidió terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ordenar todos los libros y se dispondría a salir. No tenía nada más que hacer y había comida para dejarle a Emil, aunque realmente no creía llegar tan tarde, por lo que sí, todo lo que debía hacer ya lo tenía listo y pendiente.

Tras pasar el tiempo necesario, faltaban ya sólo 10 minutos para que diesen la media acordada. Lukas tomó las llaves del auto y se dispuso a dirigirse a la puerta principal. Se detuvo mirando las escaleras, sabía que debía avisarle a Emil que saldría, por lo que subió las escaleras y se encontró frente a la puerta de su hermano menor, dando unos ligeros pocos golpecitos para hablar tras no recibir respuesta del otro lado.

—Emil, saldré regreso como en una o dos horas.

Espera unos segundos y no hay respuesta.

—Nos vemos. —dicho esto, bajó nuevamente las escaleras para esta vez, salir de la casa y dirigirse a su auto para emprender la marcha a casa del sueco.

Le tomó a Lukas exactamente quince minutos para llegar con Berwald. Ya se había aprendido la ruta y el tiempo de memoria, por lo que no le sorprendía haber llegado como lo había estimado. Ya Berwald lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa, parecía que él también sabía que llegaría en sus acostumbrados cinco minutos de retraso a la hora acordada.

Se conocían muy bien.

Lukas estacionó y se bajó del auto para encontrarse cara con Berwald. Ninguno dijo nada, pero con sus miradas decían mucho y así era como se comportaban desde siempre.

Ya en la sala del más grande, ambos se sentaron y Lukas sólo quería ir al grano. Así eran, así se comportaban y así se entendían.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Berwald tras ofrecer café o agua, a lo que Lukas aceptó el café, hacía algo de frío afuera y creyó que sería adecuado para la conversación.

—No entiendo a Emil. —dijo tras recibir la taza de café que Berwald le había traído.

Berwald arqueó una ceja tras escuchar eso, podía entender a qué se refería, pero quería que le diera más datos.

—Es decir. —continuó hablando el noruego después de asentar la taza tras darle un pequeño sorbo. —Usualmente él es reservado, pero ahora se ha vuelto reservado, cortante y no sé si sea por la edad. —miró al sueco, quien ya había empezado a pensar en su respuesta viendo las posibilidades. Conocía a esos dos de años, por lo que podía entender a lo que se refería.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo así? —respondió el sueco.

—Desde hace unos meses. —fue suficiente para Berwald el saber levemente lo que podría ocurrirle al pequeño islandés, pero era demasiado irreal e inconcebible.

Pero era lo más lógico.

Berwald miró cómo Lukas lo observaba, podía ver en el tic nervioso que tenía en sus dedos que estaba ansioso por saber la respuesta, pero mientras se decidía si debía decirle directamente o no, siendo que no es muy seguro. Además, conociendo cómo es Lukas respecto a su hermanito podría preocuparse demasiado por algo así.

—… está próximo a entrar a la universidad, ¿verdad? —el sueco tomó un sorbo de su café mientras veía cómo la expresión facial de Lukas cambiaba muy ligeramente, pero era perceptible para él.

—Sí. —respondió Lukas rápidamente.

—Posiblemente son los nervios preuniversidad, tú también pasaste lo mismo ¿no?

Lukas arqueó una ceja. —Sí, pero…

—Entonces es eso, es lo más probable, dale un poco de tiempo y se relajará. —hablaba más seguro que de costumbre, lo suficiente para que Lukas no fuera capaz de descifrar su ligera mentira, que no era del todo mentira porque no había nada que asegurase su veracidad.

—Hmm… —tomó el último sorbo de café y asentó la taza vacía en la mesita.

—Posiblemente tengas razón. —respondió el noruego a su amigo de años, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Era demasiado irreal pensar que Emil estuviese celoso de la relación de su hermano.


End file.
